Rose Reformed
by Daniel Terres
Summary: In a timeline where Zamasu and Black never fused, things turn out badly for the evil god. Black was sent back in time to... "rethink his morals", and maybe change a little on the way. It's going to take all his will power to not strangle that bumbling buffoon. "I hate you Goku... with a passion." (Shenron, revive my story! "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.") Rated M for implied gore.
1. Prologue

Rose Reformed

By: Daniel Terres

"Tremble before our might, mortals!"

Zamasu grins down at the puny mortals who dared resist him. His ally, his own self within Goku's body, Goku Black, was close by.

The deranged god was relishing the look of fear he was getting from the mortals below. He looks to Zamasu and says "Let us begin."

Vegeta growls as he sees Zamasu bring the potara earing to his right ear, opposite of Black's. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

His blue aura erupts around him and he rockets towards Zamasu. The kai's eyes widen immensely in surprise. He was so sure the mortals were frozen in fear and shock, and now Vegeta was heading right towards him!

Zamasu looks at the earring, then at Vegeta. He quickly fumbles with the earring, trying to put it on.

Vegeta sees he won't get there in time and brings his hand back. Blue energy ignites around his hand, and he thrusts it forwards with a yell.

The ki blast rockets forwards much faster than Vegeta was moving. Zamasu's eyes widen even more, and he yells as the blast envelopes him.

The smoke clears, and Zamasu is seen with his arms crossed, guarding his face. He grins in satisfaction, and amusement in the saiyan's stupidity. "I am immortal! You cannot damage me."

Vegeta just smirks and points to Zamasu's hand. The god raises an eyebrow, then looks at his hand. His eyes widen when he doesn't see the potara earring in his hands anymore.

Zamasu looks around, trying to locate the earring. Vegeta scoffs and says "Don't even try Zamasu. I destroyed the earring with the blast."

Zamasu turns back to Vegeta slowly, disbelief in his eyes. He growls, a vein appearing on his forehead. "You… you filthy MORTAL!"

A blade of ki forms on Zamasu's hand and he rockets forwards in a blast of purple. Vegeta watches him approach with a calm expression, fully confident of his abilities to take on Zamasu.

The kai thrusts his hand forwards, hoping to impale Vegeta on the blade. Vegeta easily manuevers to the side, pushing the arm safely away from the side. He then slams his elbow on top of the god's head, sending him straight to the unforgiving ground below.

Zamasu picks himself out of the ground, glaring at the saiyan above him. He goes to take off, when a fist slams into the side of his face. Goku watches with a little satisfaction as Zamasu smashes through the wall of a building. "I'll be your opponent Zamasu! I told you this already!"

Goku Black watches the events with fury evident in his eyes. He turns to Vegeta, his teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed in pure rage. Vegeta smirks and says "You seem angry, _god._ Is failing really getting to you that badly?"

Black growls loudly, summoning his own and much more powerful blade. "Fury is a form of power, and you have made me FURIOUS!"

With a roar, he rockets towards Vegeta with his blade ready to strike. Vegeta frowns, then ducks under the swing. He brings his fist up and slams it into Black's stomach, causing the false saiyan to cough up blood.

Vegeta grabs Black's hand, and with a yell, swings him away and into the air. He smiles in satisfaction at how easily he was able to overpower Black.

The evil god rights himself midair and looks at Vegeta with even more anger. "You filthy mortals have resisted me for the last time! YOU WILL TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHT!"

Black brings his blade up and grabs it with his hand. Vegeta's eyes narrow as he recognizes the maneuver.

Black pulls on his blade, and it begins to elongate. It forms a five foot pole, then curves at the end. Black swings his blade around, now wielding a wicked looking scythe.

He grits his teeth, a vein on his head looking ready to burst. "I have yet to use this attack's blades on someone directly. You'll be my guinea pig!"

Blade spins, then swipes his blade across the air. A slash of energy is formed and rockets towards Vegeta at the speed of a bullet. But for a saiyan, a bullet may as well have been a snail.

The saiyan prince easily avoids the strike, watching as Black unleashes another attack. The god seemed to be blinded by rage, not even noticing his attacks missing.

Vegeta sees a burst of light behind him as another attack misses. He turns, then growls as he sees multiple tears in the fabric of reality itself. "If this keeps up, who knows what'll happen!"

Black sends another slash towards Vegeta, and the saiyan just barely dodges it due to his distraction.

Black was really pissed at this point. Not only had these filthy saiyans destroyed a god's sacred item, but Vegeta was making a fool of him. HIM! Zamasu, the one true god!

The black-clad saiyan roars in anger, then spins around in a full circle. The blade creates a slash all around him, and Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise. He ducks under the attack, but has to watch as the deadly circle expands all around him.

The blades seem to tear into the air, and a large void appears around the dueling parties on all sides. Vegeta looks around in alarm, remembering what happened last time. Trunks, Mai, Gowasu, and Shin could only watch in fear.

Black looks at what he caused in surprise, then smiles. He chuckles, then laughs. His laughing escalates to the point that it sounded insane, as if Black was losing his mind.

The action was so sudden that even Zamasu and Goku stopped dueling to look at Black. Zamasu's eyes widen when he sees Black's eyes wide and his mouth set in an insane grin. "He's lost it. His anger has driven him mad."

Black throws his hands out to the side, staring into the heavens. "This is the power of a true god! No one can stop me!"

"I think you've gone too far Zamasu!" Startled, the combatants look around in confusion, wondering where the voice came from.

A flash of golden light suddenly appears, and two new figures are seen on the battlefield. The first looked like a female kai with light purple skin and reddish-purple hair. She had on kai robe that looked a little to big for her short stature. She was glaring daggers at Goku Black.

The other was much more interesting. He had blue skin with purple on the sides, along with gray ears. His robe was yellow and purple and had a strange looking symbol on it.

Zamasu's eyes widen immensely in fear at the figures. "Z-Z-Zeno-sama! A-And C-Chronoa-sama!"

Goku blinks in surprise, then grins widely. "Oh, hey Zeno! What are you doing here?"

Zeno looks down at Goku and says "Who are you?"

Goku blinks in surprise, then chuckles sheepishly. "O-Oh, right. Different timeline, you wouldn't know me!"

Zeno turns to Chronoa and says "Who is he?"

She replies with "He's a saiyan from another timeline. He knows the you from there."

Zeno doesn't seem to respond, but then turns back to Goku Black. The evil god was cowering at this point, knowing full well who Zeno was. Zeno points at him and says "You have broken the space around here, causing many cataclysms within the universes. You must be erased."

Chronoa then says "No, wait Zeno."

Zeno turns to her with a quizzical expression and she grins. "I think I have a better punishment."

She turns to Black and says "You haven't just ripped open space. You've caused issues in time as well."

Goku Black steps back in the air, then drops to his knees. "I-I am most sorry S-Supreme Kai of T-Time! I w-was not t-thinking!"

Chronoa grins widely and says "Well, maybe you'll think better during your punishment."

She points at him and says "As punishment of your actions, you will be sent back in time and learn of your mistakes!"

Zeno nods, then says "That seems good. You'll learn how to be good again, becoming a true Kai."

Black just gulps and nods, too afraid to resist. A spark of golden light appears around Chronoa's finger and she says "Time for the punishment to begin."

An aura of golden light appears around Goku Black, and he closes his eyes tight. A portal appears behind himself, and he is sucked inside. The crazed saiyan disappears from sight, sent hurtling through time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everything was hurting for Black. His head, his hands, his stomach, everything. His eyes were closed tightly, and he groans in pain. He grabs his head, shaking it slightly to try and diminish the pain

He cracks an eye open, then notices he was on a beach. The ocean stretched out for miles around him, and nothing else could be seen.

Black looks around with obvious confusion etched on his face. "_This… is not what I expected for a punishment"_

"**Because you haven't started!**" Black instantly gets on his feet, looking around warily. Where did that voice come from?!

The voice giggles, then says "**You can't see me silly. I am speaking telepathically." **

Black looks around again in instinct, just to make sure, then straightens his posture. "_Who is this?!"_

The voice sighs, then says "**Don't tell me you forgot your punisher already."**

Black raises an eyebrow in confusion, and then it dawns on him. "_C-Chronoa-sama?!"_

"**The one and only!"** Black hears some more giggling, and he could only look around in more confusion

Chronoa coughs, then says "**Alright, I came to distribute some rules of this punishment."**

"**First off, don't even think about using your full power. Zeno sealed it off from you in three seals."**

Black's eyes widen, and he searches inside his energy pool. He keeps going down, searching for the bottom, when something stops him. He pushes hard, but can't break past this barricade.

"**Told you so. Anyways, the three seals are restricting three things. Your full base power, your super saiyan forms, and then your divine ki. You'll unlock them as I see fit."**

Black growls loudly, not pleased with this situation. "And what right do you have in shutting out my power, the power of a god?!"

Chronoa sighs, then says "**You are just as stubborn as Goku, I tell yah. I just sent you back in time and Zeno just removed your power. Are you really in any position to fight?"**

Black goes to refute, then stops. He isn't stupid, no. He was a very intelligent individual and was reasonable enough to realize when he was beat. It must be the saiyan body infecting him, making him stubborn. Yes, that was it.

Chronoa laughs suddenly, making Black get confused once again. Was everything he said a joke to this kai? "**Yes, it is." **Black blinks, not expecting an answer to that.

Chronoa giggles again, then says "**And… you aren't exactly Goku anymore."**

Black raises an eyebrow in confusion, and Chronoa can tell he needs a little more explanation. "**Look at the water."**

Black at this point was just too lost to argue. He walks to the water and looks down. His eyes widen immensely at what he sees.

He looked like his old self, before he took Goku's body, but some changes were present. His hair looked like Goku's super saiyan hair, but with his mohawk acting like a single bang (Think Merged Zamasu hair, but black). His skin was the same tan he had within Goku's body. His pointed ears were now rounded, but his earring was still present. His black gi was still on his body.

He looks at the water numbly, trying to comprehend the sight. He had Goku's hair… but also his own? And his face was on Goku's head. "_By the gods, what is this?!"_

"**That is a little something I did. I transformed your body back to yourself, but still as a saiyan. I would've turned you back into a kai, but I can't bypass the Super Dragon Balls… so that was out of the question. Like it?"**

Black flexes his hands slightly, getting used to the strange yet familiar body. "_It's as if me and Goku fused together and I was the main component. It feels… strange, but empowering."_

He looks at his face again in the water, thinking deeply. "_I can't be called Black Goku anymore, not with this body. Zamasu… my real name has come back to me."_

Zamasu sighs, then says out loud "I do not dislike the change, but I do not relish being within a mortal's body and calling it by my own name." Zamasu raises an eyebrow when he hears his own voice, not the raspy Goku voice he had in Goku's body.

Chronoa hums slightly in consideration, then says "**Well, I don't care. You're being punished, not promoted. If I want something, you follow do it. Got it, **_**Zamasuuuu?"**_

Zamasu grimaces slightly at the sing-song voice Chronoa had as she said his name. That was not becoming of a god, and yet she did it anyways. But… she was right. He could not fight her wishes, and would have to follow along.

He looks around, satisfied with the examination of his new body. "And what is the punishment? Being weaker and holding a mortal version of myself isn't exactly a punishment." Even though he did actually despise having a mortal version of himself. So… filthy it was to have such a tainted vessel.

Chronoa laughs slightly, then says "**This is where the fun begins. I know how much you hate mortals, so I have the PERFECT punishment. You'll be helping Goku and his friends defend the Earth!"**

Zamasu's eyes widen immensely in shock and anger. A vein on his head appears, and he looked ready to burst a casket.

Chronoa, oblivious to the change or not caring, says "**I've sent you just before Raditz arrives, and you'll be around Goku's level. So train hard, think smartly, and be ready for some FUN!"**

Zamasu growls and says "What is fun about this?!" He gets no response, and he looks around in confusion. "Chronoa-sama?"

After another no response, he sighs loudly. His fist clenches tightly, and a bright purple aura ignites around himself. His anger was boiling at the task he had.

Mingling with those filthy mortals, the… the damned saiyans?! It was unacceptable to a god such as himself! He would not do it, not in a thousand years!

So _why was he FLYING to Goku's power signature?!_ Zamasu's eye twitches in irritation at his own body's disobeying of him. "_I am not even following my own thoughts. I hope this ends quickly, for my sanity." _Sadly for Zamasu, most of that was already gone.

He blasts across the ocean faster than any aircraft or boat on Earth. He looks at the sights around him, smiling slightly at the crystal blue ocean and the shining blue sky. "_This is what I fight for, this beauty."_

As he is thinking on his love of nature, a sudden power spike hits his senses. He turns in the direction, his eyes wide. "_This power! At my current level, there's no way I can beat them! Is that another Kaioshin?!"_

He growls, then blasts forwards faster. He may hate mortals, but he also hated the chance of DYING even more. That power was malevolent, that he was sure, and it was much larger than his own insignificant power level.

He monitors the power carefully, searching for its whereabouts. Right now it was… moving VERY quickly to a far off place. Where that was, Zamasu doesn't know. He also didn't care. He just wanted to get to Goku so he had something to throw at the power's holder.

After just a few more seconds, Zamasu sees an island appear in his vision. He angles towards it, feeling Goku's power on the island. He scowls when he feels many other signatures as well. "_More mortals. And here I thought only Goku would be here."_

He pushes the thoughts aside as he lands on the sandy beach of the island. He straightens up and looks at the mortals in front of him. There was an old man, a young woman, a very short bald man, and a small child. And then there was HIM. The filthy WRETCH that spoiled his plans every opportunity he had!

He took deep mental breaths, trying to calm himself down. "_Do not kill him Zamasu, he is your goal if you wish to gain your power back. You must… ugh, work with him…"_

Zamasu takes a step forwards and Goku levels a mean glare on him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Zamasu's eye twitches at the threatening tone, but he forces his anger down. "I am Zamasu, and I have come to help defend the planet."

Goku doesn't stop glaring at him, in fact his eyes narrow more. "Protect the planet? From what?"

Zamasu goes back to his ki sense and mentally smirks when he feels the strong power approaching. He sees Goku's eyes widen suddenly as if struck and look to the sky. A little more smugly than he should've been, he says "That power right there."

Goku gapes at the sky in awe, his friends looking at him in confusion. The bald midget raises an eyebrow and says "Goku, what are you-"

He suddenly stops speaking as his own eyes widen. They seem to widen in fear though, and he shakily turns to the sky. "T-That power! W-Who is that?!"

Zamasu turns and sees a tiny black dot in the sky, growing larger even second. He suddenly hears a giggling in his head, and Chronoa says "**Let the first challenge commence!"**

The dot suddenly enlarges rapidly and Zamasu had to back pedal rapidly as the figure touches down. The person straightens up, an arrogant smirk on his face. His ankle length hair swayed gently in the breeze, and he seemed to bear an awfully strong resemblance to Goku. He also had a brown, bushy tail around his waist and Zamasu instantly knew who… or what that person was.

The saiyan looks at Goku and says "I've finally found you Kakarot. And yet I still see life on this planet! Why have you not killed all the life here yet?"

Goku growls in confusion and says "Kill everyone?! I would never do that!"

The saiyan looks at him with nothing short of annoyance ands says "Of course you would! You are a saiyan afterall." For once, Zamasu agreed with a mortal. His eye twitches for the umpteenth time as he realizes what he just thought.

Goku's anger just seems to rise and he yells "I'm no… sayant! I'm an earthling!"

The enemy saiyan just growls loudly and says "Not sayant! Saiyan!" He levels a more analytical glare on Goku as he says "Wait… did you ever hit your head when you were small?"

Goku raises an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject. "I… yeah, I was told that I did as a little kid."

The saiyan growls and says "So that explains it then. You've lost your saiyan mind!"

Goku actually seems to be getting pissed at this point as he yells again "I already said I'm not a sayant or whatever, I'm an earthling! And stop calling me Kakarot! The name's Goku!"

The saiyan scoffs at that. "Goku?! Such a name is unfit for a saiyan! A name must be powerful, Kakarot, to be a saiyan's name! Such as mine, Raditz!"

Goku shakes his head, putting a fist up. "No! I am Goku the earthling, not a murdering sayant!"

A vein seems to pop out under Raditz's skin at the declaration. "This is getting us nowhere. I am not here to argue Kakarot, I am here to negotiate!"

Goku raises an eyebrow at that, his body straightening slightly. "Negotiate? For what?"

Raditz smirks suddenly, and a shiver goes down the spine of every human present. The smirk was filled with a deep malice, and it made everyone uncomfortable. Even Zamasu shifted slightly and his eyes narrow when seeing the smirk.

The long haired saiyan then continues with "You see Kakarot, I am part of an intergalactical trading company. We clear planets of all intelligent life, then sell them to the highest bidder."

Raditz raises an accusing finger at Goku and says "You were sent here as a young child to rid this planet of life, so we may sell it! Father never would've done it for any other reason!"

Goku growls once more, about to retort, when Bulma suddenly voices her confusion. "Wait, father?"

Raditz looks at the woman, glaring at her. She flinches and backs up slightly, going behind Krillin some. Raditz looks back to Goku and says "Yes, father. You see Kakarot, I am your brother!"

There was a collective gsp behind Goku. Zamasu raises a single eyebrow in surprise, but otherwise makes no motions. Goku just growls even louder, yelling "My brother would never be a cold-hearted killer!"

Raditz just shrugs and says "Believe what you will Kakarot, but you and me are related. And, as such, we must conquer planets together!"

Raditz nods to himself and says "Yes, the main reason I am here, is to recruit you Kakarot! You will continue the saiyan legacy with me!"

Goku's eye wavers, then narrows dangerously. "I would never join you! I am a protector of Earth, and you are becoming more and more like a villain every second!"

The murderous saiyan glares at his younger brother in pure annoyance. He growls, his long fangs, a trait of saiyans, glinting in the light. He is about to retort, when he hears a sudden sound. It was a low, put high-pitched sound, like a scared young animal.

Raditz looks for the source of the noise, and he eventually finds the source. A young child, barely above the age of four, with a kimono on. A strange hat was on his head, but more importantly, was the physical traits. Long black hair, wide black eyes. There was no doubt, this young child was related Kakarot, and Raditz bet he knew in what way.

Raditz points to the young child and says "This little one right here, who is he?"

Goku narrows his eyes, even more threateningly than before. "This is my son Gohan. Why?'

Raditz smirks, his eyes on Gohan. "Your son? Then that makes him my nephew. Tell me, where did you find another female saiyan to have an offspring?"

Goku raises an eyebrow and says "Female saying to have an offspring? What does that mean?"

There was another collective sound behind Goku, put this was of the people present facepalming at Goku's stupidity. Zamasu's eye was twitching, and he was using every inch of will power he had not to kill Goku right there and then. "_The bumbling buffoon is going to be my biggest test."_

Chronoa suddenly decides to chime in and says "**That's the point buddy!" **Zamasu's eye twitches, but he didn't want to give the Kai the pleasure of him responding. He's stay silent, for his sanity.

Back with Raditz, he was staring at his brother is complete disbelief. When has there ever been a saiyan this oblivious?! He shakes his head, then says "Never mind, I don't need to know. What I do need to know is whether you will join me Kakarot."

Goku shakes his head and says "I already told you, I'll never join people like you."

Raditz grins, a little bloodthirstly. "I was both hoping you'd not say that, but also say that."

Goku looks at his brother in confusion, when he suddenly sees Raditz faze from sight. He looks around, eyes wide and trying to find the saiyan, when a voice says "Kakarot, that was too easy. Give me a challenge!"

Goku's eyes widen even more and his gaze snaps to Raditz's previous position. There stood the saiyan, Gohan under his arm. The young child was crying and trying desperately to get out of Raditz's grasp, but the older saiyan had a vice grip on the child.

Raditz smirks and says "If you wish to see your son again, you will kill 100 humans, then join me at the landing site."

Goku doesn't respond, simply staring at his son crying and bawling. Gohan cracks an eye open, noticing his father standing nearby. Gohan sniffles, then yells "Daddy, help!"

Goku snaps out of his gaze at the cry, then growls loudly. A shimmer of light appears around Goku, and a blaze of white, flame-like energy begins to circle around Goku.

The earthling-raised saiyan tenses, then launches off the ground. White aura blazing around him, he yells with fury in his eyes "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

Goku pulls back his fist, then sends it forwards with all the might he could muster. Raditz, calm the entire time, simply tilts his head to the side.

Goku, not one to let up, sends a roundhouse kick at the saiyan. Raditz simply jumps over with ease. He then plants a hand on Goku's head, flipping over the messy-haired saiyan like a spring board. Raditz rights himself midair, landing directly behind Goku. And then, faster than anyone but Zamasu could follow, Raditz leg shoots out and slams into Goku's back.

Goku gasps loudly as he feels the kick hit his spine. He crumples to the ground, grunting in pain, one of closed. Raditz looks at the downed body of his brother, eying him with disappointment. "Such a disgrace, unable to handle even me. You aren't a true saiyan."

Raditz walks past Goku calmly, his grip on Gohan tight. Raditz glances back at Goku and says "You have until tomorrow Kakarot. You know the conditions, and you best complete them if you want your son to live." And then, with a surge of blue, the saiyan streaks into the sky.

Gohan watches his father with wide eyes as the ground seems to get farther and farther away. With one last desperate cry, the young saiyan hybrid screams "DADDY!"

Goku hears the cry and can only watch as his son is taken from him. He sees the two disappear into the horizon, his eyes wide. Tears suddenly spring into them, and Goku's eyes shut tightly. He slams his fist into the ground, crying silently. "D-Damn it! Gohan!"

The people present look at Goku with concern, not ever seeing Goku like this. No… there was one time. That was when Krillin died to Tambourine. It was a haunting memory for the all.

Bulma approaches Goku carefully, uncertain how to deal with Goku in this situation. "G-Goku? Are you ok?"

Goku sniffles quietly, wiping his tears. He nods, grunting in pain as he picks himself from the ground. "I-I'm fine. I just need to get Gohan back."

Krillin runs over, helping his best friend up. "But Goku, you saw how easily that Raditz guy beat you! How could you get Gohan back?!"

Goku grins at his friend, pointing a thumb behind himself. "Well, we do have this guy over here."

Everyone's gaze turns to who Goku was referring to. Zamasu looks between them all when he suddenly sees everyone's gaze on himself. "What?"

Goku walks over, a slight limp in his posture but nothing more. "You're strong, about as strong as me. Together, we could get back my son! Can you please help me?"

Zamasu's automatic response was about to be a "no" and then a tyrad of how evil mortals are, before he remembered why he was even here. With a very begrudging look, he says "Y-Yes… I'll help you."

Goku smiles warmly, saying. "I knew you wouldn't refuse. You don't seem like a bad guy!"

Roshi shakes his head and says "I don't know Goku. I feel some malicious intent within the young man's heart. You best be careful Son."

Goku looks at his master, then nods. He turns back to Zamasu and says "So, should we go now… um, Zamasu, right?"

Zamasu nods, mentally glad the saiyan didn't butcher his divine name like he did with the word "saiyan". "Yes, I am Zamasu. And yes, we should go now."

"Now is a good time, but not quite yet." Everyone's eyes widen and they all turn to the person who just spoke. Their eyes widen even more when they see just who spoke. He was tall and green, with antenna on his head. It was the son of the evil demon king, Piccolo Jr.

Piccolo lands silently, his cape waving slightly in the breeze. He glares at Goku and says "I am here because I have an unfinished fight with that guy who just came here. But… I need assistance, as much as I hate to admit it."

Piccolo notices the looks on the humans' faces and says "I am not turning over a new leaf or anything! Once this guy is out of the way, I can get back to getting rid of Goku."

Krillin smirks and is about to say something, when Piccolo levels a deadly glare on him. The bald monk instantly clamps his mouth shuts.

Piccolo, satisfied Krillin would keep his trap shut, turns back to Goku. "Together, we should have a chance against that saiyan, or whatever he called himself."

Goku nods, then smiles slightly. "And with Zamasu here, we should be able to take him down easy!"

Piccolo raises an eyebrow and seems to notice the saiyan-kai hybrid behind Goku for the first time. "Oh, and just who is he?"

Goku just does that doppy grin of his, eyes closed and everything, and slaps Zamasu on the back. Zamasu's eye seems to spasm in response. Goku, oblivious to Zamasu's plight, says "No idea! But he is strong and agreed to help!"

Piccolo eyes the stranger with a lot less trust than the saiyan. "_There is a dangerous glint in that guy's eye. He's someone I need to look out for."_

Piccolo gives Zamasu a look that voices his suspicious thoughts and says "Alright, he can come. But he better stay out of my way!"

Zamasu just narrows his eyes dangerously. "You stay out of my way, slug man." The real response was relayed through the glare. Piccolo instantly picks up the message, glaring at Zamasu warily.

Goku looks between the two nervously and says "H-Hey now, save the fighting for Raditz! We still need to go, remember?"

Piccolo glances at Goku, then just grunts. "Well, come on then." The green demon begins to float into the air, waiting for the other two.

Zamasu floats up to join Piccolo, but stops when he notices on the ground still. He raises an eyebrow, about to voice his confusion, when Goku suddenly yells "NIMBUS!"

A sudden streak of gold flies past Zamasu's face, making his now black hair flap wildly in the wind. Goku grins and jumps on the gold streak, instantly blasting away from them. He does a quick U-turn, slowing to a stop near them. Zamasu raises an eyebrow at what he sees.

Goku was standing on a golden cloud, seemingly solid beneath the saiyan's feet. Goku grins and says "Let's go!" The saiyan's gaze turns excited, but determined, and he streaks away from them.

Piccolo growls and flies after Goku quickly. "Wait for us you idiot!"

Zamasu watches them with an extremely exasperated look. He shakes his head, saying "These mortals are so impatient."

He turns back to the two retreating figures, his purple aura igniting around him. He then seems to disappear into the light, only a streak of purple behind.

**Chronoa sighs, closing the book. She grins and says "What a chapter! Can't wait for the next one." She waves and says "Thanks for reading!"**

**-Author Notes-**

**I am trying a new thing with these little segments with Chronoa, like above, to end the chapters. She'll tell you teasers, thoughts, and other stuff! I just hope I remember, hehe... Anyways, thanks for reading Chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The flight over there was mostly silent. Piccolo and Zamasu, being their personalities, did not speak or even initiate any form of conversation. Goku was smiling slightly, but was focused on the horizon ahead. It was a relatively peaceful calm before the storm ahead.

"So, Piccolo, why'd you fight that guy?" And then Goku spoke.

Piccolo growls and says "He fought me, and then left to find you. Something like that is the highest form of disrespect for the Demon King!"

Zamasu glances over, but doesn't say anything. Mentally though, he thought it very fitting that a mortal called himself a demon, because that is what they were. Despicable, evil, torturous creatures with no sense of justice.

Goku looks at Piccolo in confusion, chuckling nervously. "R-Right…"

He turns to Zamasu with a much larger grin and says "So Zamasu-"

Zamasu levels the saiyan with a glare and says "I am here to defend the planet, not indulge in small talk _monkey._"

Goku raises an eyebrow at what he thought was supposed to be an insult. Monkey really wasn't a good one though, considering he was a monkey anyways.

After that though, the trio falls into nervous silent. They were eager to begin, each for a different reason, and ready to get this fight done.

The rest of the flight went quickly, and all too soon the trio was descending into a small, countryside area. A crater was in the center, and in the center of that was a metallic orb. Standing on the outskirts of the crater was the now infamous saiyan, Raditz.

The three touchdown and instantly prepare themselves for battle. Raditz presses a button on the device on his ear, smirking the whole while. "Power levels of 730, 720, and 690. You three are strong, but not nearly to my level of 1580!"

Goku, unfazed by the odds, just glares at Raditz. "Where is my son?!"

Raditz just crosses his arms, his smirk growing. "In my pod, but that is unimportant. The important thing is that you have come to me without clearing the challenge!"

Goku narrows his eyes and swipes his hand across the air in front of him. "I would never kill innocents! I won't do your stupid challenge!" Zamasu's eye twitches at the heroic statement, but he shrugs it off. That doesn't change anything.

Raditz's smirk disappears almost instantly, and he glares at his younger brother. "So, you wish to challenge me then. That really is too bad, I would've loved to fight along your side. But now… now you will DIE!"

Raditz raises his hand and a purple mist appears around, crackling with energy. With a yell, he throws it straight at the trio, the attack rocketing towards them at immense speeds.

The three jump away from the attack in different directions, then land around Raditz. The saiyan slowly eyes them all, his eyes focused for the first attack.

Goku's body tenses, and then he darts forwards with a yell. Fighting stance up and ready, he begins to launch a barrage of attacks at the evil saiyan. Raditz avoids them all with ease, his smirk coming back slowly.

Goku's eyes narrow when he sees his attacks being avoided with ease. "_This isn't good. I need to try something else." _A flash of light hits his eyes and he squints for just a second. And then… Goku has a plan.

Raditz's eyes narrow when he sees Goku's momentary distraction. Sliding underneath a forwards jab, the long-haired saiyan then slaps his brother away from him. The younger saiyan bounces across the ground at the force of the attack.

Meanwhile, Zamasu watches the fight with only slight interest. Partially because he didn't care about Goku, and partially because of the 'commentary' in his head.

"**Oh man, Goku just got hit really hard! That slap must've hurt!" **The commentary subsides to a fitful of giggles.

Zamasu's eye twitches and he thinks "_Can you please not comment on everything? I am trying to devise a strategy."_

After another giggle Chronoa agrees and leaves Zamasu's mind alone. Now with his head clear, Zamasu could devise a plan.

Back with Goku, the younger saiyan already had a plan. He wipes some of the blood off of his busted lip, smiling the whole while. Raditz's eye twitches and he yells "Why are you smiling?! I just backhanded you with ease!"

Goku, breathing slightly hard and recovering from the shockingly powerful blow, just says "If I really am a saiyan, and you are a saiyan, and I can get blinded, then you can too!"

Raditz raises an eyebrow and yells "What the hell are you talking about brother?"

Goku's grins seems to widen as he raises his arms. "You'll see."

Goku brings his hands up to his forehead, spreading his fingers out and creating what looked like a focus on his forehead. Then, Goku sprints forwards as fast as he can.

Raditz raises an eyebrow at the extremely left-open area Goku formed, but doesn't let the chance slip by. Raising his arm for another blow, he was certain of his attack landing and dealing good damage.

Goku smirks slightly to himself as he sees Raditz prepare to attack. Right he gets into the older saiyan's attack range, Goku closes his eyes tight and screams "SOLAR FLARE!"

A bright light suddenly seems to shine from between Goku's hands, much brighter than could be looked at. Raditz's eyes go wide, his pupils contracting as much as they could to deny the surge of light access into the saiyan's mind. Even with this, the light overwhelms his eyes and Raditz's vision goes completely white.

A sharp pain hits the evil saiyan from right behind his eyes. Raditz yells in pain and screams "My eyes, what the hell did you do to my eyes!" Gripping his eyes in response to the pain, Raditz was left completely open to attack.

Goku jumps backwards, certain of Raditz being unable to defend. He cups his hands next to his side and begins chanting. "Ka… Me…. Ha… Me…" All throughout the chant, a small ball of blue energy grows larger and larger.

Thrusting his hands forwards, Goku screams "HAAA!" The ball of energy shakes, then blasts forwards as a deadly beam of blue energy.

The attack soars towards Raditz with extreme speed. The saiyan hears the attack coming, but the pain in his eyes was too much to dodge. He grits his teeth and tries anyways, moving with a large amount of struggling to the side.

The blast his Raditz, but due to his movement, it only hits the side of the saiyan. Raditz is launched backwards, rolling across the ground. He slams into a small, rocky hill, abruptly stopping his movement.

Goku pants slightly, his hands still in their 'firing' position. He lowers them, then says "Did it work?"

The smoke begins to clear, and Raditz is seen picking himself out of the rubble. Burn marks were on the saiyan's armor where Goku's blast hit, but no actual damage could be seen on the saiyan himself.

Raditz looks at Goku with a rage in his eyes. "I'm going to make you pay for that dirty trick!"

Goku gulps at the angry saiyan, only barely registering Piccolo landing next to him. The green demon, without turning to Goku, says "That attack did nothing."

Goku nods and says "Y-Yeah. What do we do now?"

Piccolo eyes Zamasu for a second, then says "I don't know about Zamasu over there, but I do have something that should work."

Goku grins nervously as Raditz pries himself from the rock. "Yeah? And what is it?"

Piccolo smirks and says "This was an attack that I was developing specifically to kill you. It should kill Raditz as well. The problem is, I need to charge it."

Goku grins and says "Alright, so you need me to distract him."

Piccolo nods and says "Yes. Now go and hurry so we can finish this!"

Goku nods, then runs forwards at full speed again. As the two saiyans clash again, Piccolo lowers himself into a stance. Raising two fingers to his forehead, Piccolo grunts loudly as he begins to charge energy into the single point between his fingers.

Zamasu raises an eyebrow at Piccolo's stance, feeling the large amount of ever-growing energy correlating between Piccolo's fingers. "_That feels like a powerful penetration attack."_

The Kai then looks over at Goku, who was having an extremely hard time avoiding Raditz's attacks. "_And judging from the fact that Goku is attacking Raditz, the attack has a long charge up time._"

Sighing to himself, he says "I guess it is finally time to help out the saiyan. He best be grateful for this."

The two dueling saiyans were exchanging blows at a very different pace. Goku was getting more and more defensive as Raditz's angry jabs and punches were sent at him from every direction.

Raditz is about to go in for another attack, when he hears a loud buzzing in the air. Getting a bad feeling, the evil saiyan jumps backwards, and just in time too. Now present where Raditz once was is a long, purple energy blade.

Zamasu brings his blade back to his side, dispersing it. Goku's eyes go wide with awe, and he says "Wow! You have to teach me that!"

Zamasu glances at Goku, but doesn't respond. While Goku begins fiddling with his hand, trying unsuccessfully to create an energy blade, Raditz begins to speak. "So… you finally decide to join in."

Raditz crosses his arms, ignoring the random hand motions Goku was making. "You look like a saiyan, and you hold yourself like a saiyan, but I get the feeling you aren't a saiyan. Who are you?"

Zamasu, putting his arms behind his back, says "My name is Zamasu, but that is all you need to know."

Raditz looks at Goku, then says "I would say that with that name you couldn't be a saiyan, but Kakarot is calling himself 'Goku'."

Raditz's eye twitches when he sees Goku do some ridiculous pose. His patience gone, Raditz yells "Kakarot, stop those stupid sta-!"

Raditz stops speaking when he hears his scouter go crazy. He follows its tracking, and his eyes land on Piccolo. The namekian was grunting with an extreme amount of effort, and a small ball of sparking, white energy was between his fingers.

Piccolo smirks widely and says "This attack is it!"

Bringing his fingers back, he thrusts them forwards with a yell. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The ball fires forwards as a thin line of white energy, a spiral flowing around it.

Raditz's eyes widen as he sees the attack measured at 3000. "_I need to avoid that!"_

The beam lands home, throwing up an explosion of dust. Piccolo smirks and says "That's that."

Goku shakes his head and says "I still feel his energy! He is alive."

Piccolo scoffs and says "Of course he is! That attack doesn't kill… you… instantly…"

Piccolo's talking trails off, then turns into shocked gaping. Raditz was standing a good ways away, staring at the crater left from the beam. The saiyan turns to Piccolo with a smirk, then says "That was close. You may have been able to kill me."

Those present just gape at Raditz in surprise. Even Zamasu, who had underestimated Raditz's speed, was shocked. Piccolo manages to get some sense back and says "H-He avoided it! But that means he is faster than the speed of light!"

Raditz scoffs at the statement. "Light speeds? Don't make me laugh! Anyone above 1000 can go beyond that!"

Raditz lowers himself into a fighting stance. This in turn causes all the other fighters present to snap out of their shock. Raditz smirks again, then says "I believe it is time for round two."

Digging his feet into the ground, Raditz shoots forwards with immense speed, straight at Piccolo. The slug man is ready for the speed now, but he knew he couldn't dodge.

Zamasu's eyes widen at Raditz going for Piccolo. Piccolo's attack was their best best, so he needed to be protected. Zamasu launches forwards, trying to intercept the approaching saiyan. Seeing he won't make it quite in time, Zamasu forms his blade once more, hoping the reach would be enough.

Raditz sees the blade fly in front of him and stops moving forwards, jumping backwards. Zamasu slides to a stop next to Piccolo, eyeing the saiyan in front of them warily. Piccolo glances at the energy blade as it disperses. "That is a handy technique you have there."

Zamasu nods, his focus on Raditz's movements. "It is, but your attack has a better chance of killing that saiyan. Can you charge another."

Piccolo nods again as he sees Goku join them. "I can charge one more attack, but only one. This will be our last chance, so one of you two need to hold him down so the attack will land."

Goku grimaces slightly and Zamasu's eyes narrow in irritation. Goku sighs, lowering himself into his Turtle School fighting stance. "I guess we have no choice. Ready Zamasu?"

Zamasu glares at Goku, snapping at him with "Just stay out of my way, _saiyan_." Without another word, Zamasu launches off the ground towards Raditz. Goku raises an eyebrow at the random venom in Zamasu's voice, then shrugs it off. He quickly runs forwards and joins the battle.

The three clash together in a flurry of fists. Zamasu, being slightly more skilled in fighting than Goku at this point, was doing much better than the Earth-raised saiyan. Goku was looking at the fight with distraught, trying to find an opening to get an attack in.

He finally notices a window and flies in to attack. His punch hits Raditz in the side, knocking the saiyan back a few feet.

Zamasu takes in the opportunity, conjuring his blade. He slashes it upwards at Raditz, hoping to kill him right there and then. Raditz notices the attack and jumps backwards. He didn't avoid it fully though as a deep gash appears in Raditz's armor. The blade sliced into Raditz's skin just enough to bleed.

Raditz looks at his bleeding chest with shock, when suddenly he feels a pressure on his cheek. Next thing he knows, he is flying across the battlefield with a lot of pain on his cheek.

Raditz rubs the injured spot, looking back at who attacked him. Goku was standing there, his fist retracting from where Raditz once stood. Raditz growls loudly, then yells "That was the last dirty trick you'll ever do to me Kakarot!"

The saiyan launches off the ground, running at his younger brother with rage in his eyes. Goku's eyes widen immensely at the speed shown and tries to run, but to no avail. Raditz quickly catches up to Goku, grabbing the younger saiyan's leg. He turns and slams Goku into the ground, the short-haired saiyan gasping loudly as he feels the air leave his lungs.

While Raditz begins to beat down on Goku, Zamasu simply watches. His eyes were narrowed, constantly shifting around the scene, as if searching for something. He was searching for a feeling. "_Why do I feel no joy in Goku being beaten? He is scum, the worst of the saiyans, and should be punished worse than he is now. So… why do I feel neutral?"_

In reality, Zamasu did feel something. It was the tiniest bit of anger at how Goku was being treated, but he did not dare to admit it. He was ignoring it and shutting out the feeling, denying its existence.

Raditz slams Goku into the ground once again, more saliva and air leaving Goku's mouth. Raditz plants a booted foot on Goku's chest, then presses down, HARD.

Goku screams loudly as he feels Raditz slowly breaking his ribs, bending them only by centimeters. He could feel his own bones shifting downwards with the force, slowly reaching their limit. And then, they break.

Goku lets out a blood-curdling scream that made even Zamasu flinch, but Raditz just smirks. "You could've joined me Kakarot, but now you. Will. DIE."

Raditz brings his foot up to end Goku's life, when his scouter beeps loudly again. His eyes widen as he watches the numbers fly across his screen. "500, 700, 1000, 1300, 1700, 2000. 2800! What in the universe is going on here?!"

Raditz looks around, trying to locate the power source. The scouter leads his gaze downwards slightly, and the saiyan's eyes widen when he realizes what he was looking at. "My pod! But the only one there is the kid!"

Just as he is about to voice his disbelief, an explosion erupts from the crater. Raditz shields his eyes from the dust and rocks, staring at the crater with confusion and awe.

Gohan jumps out of the crater, landing just in front of it. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, his little fists clenched tight. His teeth were gritted to the point of looking like they would break.

Raditz's scouter beeps loudly, signaling it found the power source. But… the source was the little kid! No way was that right!

Gohan's fists clench even tighter as he sees his father underneath Raditz's boot. Glaring daggers at Raditz, the child screams "You leave my daddy ALONE!"

Gohan launches off the ground, rocketing towards Raditz with much more speed than he expected. Raditz's eyes widen at the speed shown, and he was unable to dodge.

Gohan, head first, slams directly into Raditz's chest. The crushing impact, makes the saiyan gag violently, blood spraying out of his mouth. He stumbles back, clutching his shattered armor in pain. Gohan, bouncing away from the impact, could not handle the force he just caused. He falls unconscious a few feet away.

Raditz looks at his torso, bleeding from the cut before and now his armor was shattered from Gohan's sudden power surge. Raditz stares at Gohan angrily, offended that such a young and weak warrior could do this much damage. Raditz raises a hand towards Gohan, energy forming in it. "DIE!"

Just before he could launch the attack, he feels a sudden weight on his back. Raditz's attack disperses as he claws behind him, trying to grab the assailant. "Who is there?! Let go of me!"

Goku chuckles weakly, pushing through the pain in his chest. "N-No. T-This fight i-is over."

Raditz raises an eyebrow, when he suddenly gets a bad feeling. He turns to Piccolo, the one person he's neglected the entire time, and his eyes widen immensely. The green man was once more in his charging stance, and the attack looked ready.

Piccolo chuckles with satisfaction. "You can't escape. Now… take this! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The drill-like beam rockets forwards once more, set on a course to kill both Goku and Raditz.

Raditz tries to step back instinctively, but Goku won't let him. Raditz renews his efforts in throwing Goku off, trying desperately to get out of his younger brother's grasp.

Goku gags at sudden movement, the pain in his chest flaring up. Blood drips down from his mouth, and Goku's hold weakens slightly.

Raditz, feeling the weakening, is able to free an arm. He slams his elbow into Goku's side, right where a rib was. Goku screams in pain, but doesn't let go.

Raditz begins to repeat the attack, each blow weakening Goku's hold. Then, when Goku is no longer able to hold him, Raditz tries to jump away.

Zamasu watches the exchange with focused eyes. When he sees Raditz about to escape, his eyes widen immensely. "No, you fool!"

Zamasu doesn't even think as he moves forwards. Raditz, right before his escape is reached, he once again feels a grip on his back. He thinks it is Goku for a split second, but the much stronger and firmer grip says otherwise.

Before Raditz can even voice his thoughts, the beam hits them. Raditz and Zamasu are flown backwards, and time seems to slow. Raditz can only focus on the attack drilling into his chest, flying out the other side.

Zamasu, without even realizing it, had knocked Goku away from the attack's path. He looks over to Goku slowly, his eyes slightly glazed over with shock and pain. And then, time reverts to normal for them.

Zamasu, a large smoking hole now in his chest, falls to the ground with a thud. He stares up at the blue sky, in shock of the fatal wound he now had. He chuckles, then says "S-Saving a mortal. How… ironic."

Goku picks himself up off the ground, shaking his head. He turns back to where he was standing, and his eyes widen when he sees Raditz and Zamasu on the ground, a gaping hole in their chests.

Goku runs over to Zamasu, kneeling by the god's side. He looks at the wound with wide eyes, slowly filling with tears. "No… no no no, this isn't good."

Goku reaches down next to him, groping for something, but all he feels is air. His eyes close, and his head slowly lowers. He punches the ground next to him, screaming "Damnit! I just met you, and now you are dying!"

Zamasu moves his gaze from the beautiful blue sky and looks at the kneeling mortal next to him. Goku shakes his head and says "I never should've brought you into this Zamasu. You shouldn't have to die because of my fight!" Piccolo crosses his arms and grunts, but doesn't speak his argument.

Piccolo looks at Goku in exasperation and says "We can just use the Dragon Balls to wish him back Goku. Don't be such a cry baby."

Goku looks up at Piccolo, then chuckles slightly. "R-Right, I guess we do have those."

"D-Dragon… Balls? Resurrection?" The two combatants look over to Raditz. The dying saiyan was looking at them with curiosity.

Goku nods, then says "Yeah, the Dragon Balls. We can wish for anything with them, like bringing the dead back to life."

Raditz looks at Goku with an odd look, instantly raising Piccolo's suspicion. Raditz then says "E-Even… i-immortality?"

Goku seems to think about, then shrugs, saying "I guess Shenron could do that."

Raditz continues to look at them, then chuckles. His chuckling turns into weak laughter. The two look at Raditz like he was crazy. Raditz, staring at the sky, then says "M-My scouter… serves a-as a communicator. T-Two saiyans… m-much stronger than me heard that i-information. N-Now, they w-will be coming to Earth." With one last laugh, the invading saiyan's life drains from his eyes.

Piccolo and Goku look at Raditz in shock. Piccolo growls, then glares at Goku. "You idiot! Now we have even bigger problems!"

Goku chuckles sheepishly, but doesn't seem fazed. The saiyan turns back to Zamasu, smiling warmly. "We'll bring you back with the Dragon Balls Zamasu. You're a friend now, and I won't let you down."

Zamasu doesn't respond, but something in those words struck a chord in Zamasu. Why is it… that Goku seems different? More… good… not evil, like he thought mortals are. His question is left unanswered to him, as his vision fades, and his eyes glaze over. Death had finally claimed the wounded god.

Chronoa, reading Zamasu's thoughts, smiles slightly to herself. "_**Goku isn't different Zamasu. Your viewing of him is changing. You are already seeing the good in mortals."**_

Small smile still in place, the time god gets up and leaves the Time Nest. She had other duties to perform now. Still, she was proud of the young Kai and his progress.

**Chronoa sighs as she closes the book. "That was a very action-packed chapter." She smiles, then says "Oh, the author said that he's sorry for how long it took. He said he was having trouble focusing and all that, so it took longer than he anticipated. I don't know about you, but I could care less about how long it takes as long as the chapter is good. Am I right?" With a large grin, she waves happily. "Thanks for reading!"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mount Paozu, a peaceful, yet dangerous place. Filled with beautiful forests, awe-inspiring views of the landscape below, and various creatures that one would never see anywhere else. It would be a perfect vacation spot… if not for the very odd family that lived there.

"Absolutely not! My little boy won't become a brainless brute!"

Piccolo grunts in annoyance, but refrains from saying anything. If Goku had just listened and left with him, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Goku looks at his wife in worry. "But Chichi, we need to train Gohan so he can fight against the saiyans that are coming!"

Chichi shakes her head, arms crossed and a vein bulging on her forehead. "The answer is no! Gohan needs to study, not fight some super-powered aliens and get hurt!"

Goku looks back to Piccolo with a pleading look. Piccolo just scowls and turns away. "You got yourself into this mess Goku. I am not getting you out of it."

The messy-haired saiyan frowns, then tries to rack his brain for an answer. "_I saw what Gohan's power could do! He would be amazing against the saiyans. But… Chichi won't let me train him. What do I do?!"_

Goku hits his head, trying to think up an idea. Chichi looks at her husband with a very confused look, her posture un-tensing slightly. Goku frowns even deeper, his eyes shutting tighter. And then… he gets it!

He turns to Chichi with a calm look and says "Well, we could keep arguing, but is it really right for us to tell Gohan what to do?"

Chichi blinks in surprise, not expecting something like that from her normally dimwitted husband. She was so shocked she didn't even register what he said completely. "Um… what?"

Goku smiles and looks at Gohan. "I mean, we can tell Gohan rules, and tell him how to do things, but is it really ok for us to tell him how to live his life?"

Chichi looks back to her four year-old son. He was looking at him with large, innocent eyes. Despite his age, he could comprehend things very well. He was a prodigy in his intelligence.

Goku looks back to Chichi with a smile. "Why don't we ask him what he wants to do? He needs to choose for himself anyways."

Chichi frowns, looking at the ground. She seems to be debating the argument. She suddenly sighs, then nods. "I never thought I'd say this, but… you win Goku. We'll ask him."

Goku smiles warmly and says "Thank you Chichi."

The earthling saiyan walks over to his son and kneels next to him. With a calm smile he says "So Gohan, me and mommy made a decision. We want YOU to choose what you do next."

Gohan nods, and Goku smiles wider. The older saiyan raises a finger and says "Your first choice is to stay here with mommy and study, ok?"

Gohan nods once again. Goku then brings up a second finger. "Your other choice is to come with me and Piccolo and train to fight some aliens."

Gohan's eyes widen immensely at the other choice. He grins and is about to say something, but then sees his mom. She was looking at him with a solemn expression, almost worried. Gohan's smile disappears, and he looks down. "I want to come, but mommy will be sad if I leave, right?"

Goku and Chichi look at their son in surprise. Chichi never heard something like that before. It… honestly melted her heart to hear her son so innocent and concerned. She… knew she couldn't take this from Gohan anymore. He was related to Goku after all.

She smiles warmly, a few tears in her eyes. She walks over to Gohan and kneels down next to him. Gohan looks at her with curiosity, and then says "Why are you crying mommy?"

Chichi makes a strange sob-laugh noise and says "I… I love you Gohan, you know that right?"

Gohan nods. Chichi suddenly pulls him into a hug and says "You can go with daddy and train, ok?"

Gohan's big eyes widen and he says "But won't you be sad mommy?"

Chichi pulls away from the hug, put keeps him in front of her. With a smile she says "Mommy will be ok. You just go do what you want to do."

Gohan looks reluctant, but then nods. Chichi ushers him over to Goku, Gohan still looking at her with worry. He turns to Goku and then clings to him. The older saiyan picks his son up, a small smile in place.

Chichi goes over to Gohan and says "You be careful, ok Gohan?" Her son nods, clinging to his father's gi tightly.

She then turns to Goku and says "And you mister better keep him safe, alright?!" Goku chuckles nervously, nodding his head.

Chichi smiles smugly, then shakes her head. She pecks Goku's cheek and says "Return safely this time, ok Goku?"

Goku chuckles sheepishly at the underlying statement. He nods, then says "Thanks Chichi."

She puts on a scolding expression to mask her amusement, but fails. She then says "Now you better go before I change my mind!"

Goku nods, then turns to Piccolo. Piccolo doesn't waste any time on talking and instantly takes off. Goku looks down to Gohan and says "Hold tight!"

Gohan nods, and Goku blasts into the air. Chichi watches as they depart, waving sadly. She sighs, then turns back to their house. She had work to do.

* * *

Zamasu groans as he feels his consciousness returning. His body was aching, and he felt really groggy for some reason. He grabs his head to stop the spinning, then picks himself up. He cracks an eye open, then sighs. "I really am dead."

The place he was in had a traditional looking set of paper thin windows, along with large archways leading beyond the building. Outside the building were just… clouds. Yellow clouds hovering beneath and endless expanse of walkways.

Zamasu turns around, and confirms his suspicions completely. Sitting at a desk, staring down at him, was the god of the afterlife, King Yemma. Maybe not strong normally, but he had complete control over the dead. He… just got lazy sometimes and sent others to deal with pesky hell dwellers.

King Yemma eyes Zamasu with a critical eye. "Seems like your body returned after all. I had to be honest, I didn't think Chronoa-sama could actually do it."

King Yemma taps his pen on a piece of paper and says "Well, she informed me of everything you have done Zamasu-sama. I have to say, I have never seen a god stoop that low before."

Zamasu looks at his fellow god calmly and says "I was doing only what needed to be done."

King Yemma looks back at Zamasu and says "I may have no quarrel with the land of the living, but the complete genocide of mortals, especially innocent ones, is never a good thing. No matter who you are."

Zamasu is about to refute when King Yemma just waves him off. "But that is a matter for another time. For now, Chronoa-sama requested for me to let you train with King Kai."

Zamasu looks at King Yemma in surprise. "King Kai? He is the one that perfected the Kaioken, no?"

King Yemma nods. "As perfected as that technique can get. Anyways, Chronoa-sama said you need to go as soon as possible, so you can't just chat. The door to Snakeway is that way."

Zamasu nods, and calmly walks over to the pathway. As he moves along, he dives deep into his thoughts. He should've known that dying wouldn't stop his punishment. Although, he had to wonder. A Kai would normally disappear and reincarnate into another Kai after 1000 years of being dead. Would he do the same.

He looks down at his peach, albeit slightly tanned, skin. It was a color unheard of for Kais, and yet, was common on mortals. He looks forwards at the large tuft of hair hovering in front of him. It was pitch black, a common color, but was present in any saiyan.

That brought on the question. Chronoa-sama said she tried to turn me back into a Kai, but couldn't override Super Shenron. He really was just a saiyan version of himself. It made him sick to believe he was now one of the FILTHY insects that plagued this realm.

But… why did that sound hard to believe? He was beginning to… no. No no no no. Ignore those thoughts! They are just a byproduct of the mortal mind! And yet… he still felt like that was wrong.

He shook his head, locking the traitorous thoughts up. "_This situation is getting to me. I need to focus and finish this punishment."_

He looks up and notices that he had finally arrived at Snakeway. The giant snake head loomed over him, seeming to stare into his very being. Zamasu's expression doesn't change.

He quickly jumps onto the snake's head, and stares at the horizon ahead. "I could use Instant Transmission, but I never actually had time to completely refine it. I am honestly more surprised that one time I used it against Goku worked. Until I have time to actually refine it, I will have to do this by foot.

He sighs, a little more loudly. "Might as well get going. One million miles is a lot." His body tenses, and then the god begins to bound across the twists and turns of the almost endless Snakeway. This was going to be a long trip.

**Chronoa closes the book shut. "Another chapter down. Short, but certainly containing a lot. It did set down the pieces for later events." She smiles and waves enthusiastically. "Thanks for reading!"**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"DODGE!"

Gohan yelps as he sees Piccolo launch another blast at him. He quickly dives to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. Goku just watches with an analytical eye, keeping track of Gohan's progress.

Gohan watches the big slug man as he suddenly runs at him. His mouth wide and quivering, he quickly scrambles up on to his feet. He pulls out the sword Piccolo gave him and prepares it.

Piccolo reaches the child and sends a chop motion at Gohan's neck. Gohan's eyes suddenly steel as he raises his sword, blocking the arm with the broad side of his sword. Then, he lowers his body and the sword. The sudden lack of resistance has Piccolo stumble just a bit.

Gohan uses this to his advantage, along with his small size, to quickly run between Piccolo's legs. Piccolo sees the child run past him, growling in annoyance. "You're supposed to fight, not run runt!"

Gohan just turns back, still running, and says "But you're too strong and I haven't made a plan yet. I need to run to buy time!"

Piccolo eyes him, then grunts. He then mumbles quietly "Smart kid." He then says loud enough for Gohan to hear "But that isn't an option with me."

Piccolo brings his arm back, then sends it forwards. The appendage stretches far beyond human limits, quickly closing the distance between Gohan and Piccolo's hand.

Gohan sees the arm coming and turns around to face it. He eyes the sharp claws, gulping slightly to himself. He raises his sword, then with a yell, brings it down. Piccolo watches with a small smirk on his face.

And then, Gohan stops. The hand completes its journey and grabs onto Gohan. Gohan yells in surprise as it pulls him back to Piccolo, depositing him in front of the green slug man.

Piccolo growls and says "What was that?! You could've prevented my attack!"

Gohan just looks up at Piccolo with wide eyes, some tears in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry M-Mr. Piccolo! I j-just froze!"

Piccolo looked ready to berate Gohan again when Goku walks over. With a small grin, he says "Be easy on him Piccolo! He still is only a kid. Blood and death isn't something he's accustomed to."

Piccolo just eyes the saiyan, then grunts. He turns away and says "I'm going to go train myself. Gohan, Goku's taking over." With that, Piccolo flies into the air, rocketing towards his favorite rock.

The two Son family members watch him go. Goku then grins widely and says "Hey Gohan! How about today I teach you the Kamehameha?"

Gohan turns to Goku with wide eyes, sparkling with hope. "Really?!" Goku nods with a big grin. Gohan grins even wider than his father, then jumps up with a cheer. "Yeah! I get to learn the Kamehameha!"

Goku laughs loudly as he sees his son jump around in joy. After Gohan calms down, Goku says "Alright Gohan, you see that mountain?"

Goku points over to one of the many rocky mountains outside of the forest they were taking residence in. Gohan nods, and Goku continues. "I want you to watch me. See how much you can learn from watching someone else." Gohan looks up at him with understanding, then nods. His father was freakishly good at copying what he can see. If Gohan had to bet, his dad wanted to see if Gohan could do it too.

Goku spreads his legs out into his normal fighting stance, cupping his hands in front of him. "Ka…"

He brings his arms back, shifting his hands to form a ball of air between them. "Me…"

Goku's eyes never shift from his target. They narrow slightly as he forces his energy into the space between his hands. "Ha…"

A bright ball of energy sparks into existence between Goku's hands. His hands tense, forcing the energy to stay in a ball shape. Bright, blue light flew out of the gaps in Goku's hands. "Me…"

Goku's eyes narrow even more as he makes one last calculation. Then, he thrusts his hands forwards with a yell. "HAAAAA!"

The ball of energy rockets forwards, expanding into a massive beam of blue energy. The attack continues to grow in size, going from the basketball sized ball of energy to a beam that dwarfed a two story house. The beam slams into the mountain, then instantly blows up. The entire mountain disintegrates into a cloud of dust, rock shrapnels raining down in front of them.

Goku breathes out, then smiles. He turns to Gohan and says "Well, what did you learn?"

Unlike most kids, Gohan was watching with rapt attention instead of going into complete awe. Gohan looks down, thinking, then says "Well, you made your ki into a ball next to you. And then, you brought it forwards rapidly, disrupting the ball and making it turn into a beam that explodes."

Goku grins widely and says "Wow! You really did catch a lot. Now, can you tell me why I say 'Kamehameha'?"

Gohan opens up his mouth, then closes it slightly. "I… um… Because… its cool?"

Goku chuckles lightly, ruffling Gohan's hair, much to the protest of Gohan. "Not quite, but it does help with that, huh?"

Goku raises a finger and says "I say the name because words have power."

Gohan tilts his head, suddenly confused. "Huh?"

Goku, patient as ever, says "Well… let me explain. You see, our ki is a form of spiritual energy. It keeps our souls alive so we can go to the afterlife. The reason we can control it is because we make a surplus of this energy, letting us use the surplus to make attacks and make ourselves much stronger than we are on our own. That's why you die if you use too much of your energy."

Gohan watches with intense focus, absorbing the energy like a sponge. Goku then says "So, when you form a technique, you name it. When you name it, your energy 'remembers' the name and automatically adds extra energy to make it stronger. That's why I say 'Kamehameha' when firing the Kamehameha. It makes it stronger than if I didn't."

Gohan's eye brows furrow in disbelief. "So… if I made a technique, I make it stronger by saying its name?" Goku nods with a grin. Gohan just looks down and says "I don't know whether to be disappointed or excited about this fact."

Goku opts to ignore the comments and says "Alright, how about you try it now. I'll guide you through it." Gohan nods and gets up, walking over to where Goku was once standing.

Goku kneels down next to Gohan and points to another mountain. "Try hitting that one, k?" Gohan nods, then breathes in. He breathes out, then steels his eyes.

He brings his hands in front of him, cupped just like his father. Goku watches with a critical eye, making sure Gohan didn't make any big mistakes. "_So far so good."_

Gohan calms himself, then says "Ka…" He brings his hand back, twisting it to form a ball of air. "Me…" Gohan's hand trembles slightly as he forces his ki energy into his hand. "Ha…" Goku's eyes narrow as he sees the ball of energy form in between Gohan's hands. "Me…" Gohan grits his teeth, then sends the attack forwards with a yell. "HAAA!"

The beam, albeit weaker and smaller than Goku's, produced devastating results. It rockets towards the mountain with extreme speeds. Goku watches as he sees it ready to collide with the mountain. Then, something unexpected happens.

The beam collides with the mountain, but doesn't blow up. Instead, it continues to push against the mountain, slowly breaking the massive rock into pieces. Goku's eyes widen immensely, and he turns to Gohan.

Gohan was gritting his teeth tightly, forcing his hands up. He watches as his attack doesn't blow up the mountain. He believes he didn't put enough energy into it. He forces more energy into the attack, pushing his arms forwards in the process. "HRAH!"

The beam suddenly doubles in size, gaining a huge surge of energy. The enlarged beam reaches the mountain, then explodes, showing similar results to Goku's blast.

Goku watches in awe, then turns to Gohan. His eyes widen even more as he sees Gohan swaying dangerously. Goku quickly kneels down, catching Gohan before he could fall.

Gohan blinks, looking up at Goku with tired eyes. "How did I do daddy?" Goku blinks in surprise, and then a small, proud smile appears on his face. "You did well Gohan. You did really well."

Gohan grins, and then his eyes flutter close. His breathing levels out, and the young hybrid falls into a dreamless sleep. Goku watches him with a smile, then stands up straight. He turns to the direction of their shelter and blasts off towards it. Gohan deserved the rest.

**Chronoa closes the book with a sigh. "Gohan, so young, and yet so talented. It is nice to see him and Goku bond." She then smiles and says "We'll check in on Zamasu next chapter. Thanks for reading!"**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

If there was one thing Zamasu was good at, it was being patient. But, even with his almost endless patience, this trip across Snake Way was agonizingly slow.

There was nothing but a vast landscape of yellow clouds all around him, nothing to break the monotone but the rocky gray path of the snake he was currently travelling along.

Zamasu takes a glance back, noticing that King Yemma's palace had disappeared in the distance. He looks forwards, then blinks in surprise as he notices a shape in the distance. Wondering what it was, the god puts more speed into his stride and bounds across Snake Way.

As he moved along, the shape began to get bigger and bigger, and soon details could be made out. It was large, ornate palace with a red and white design on it. Zamasu's eyes narrow as he notices a shimmer, and then for just a split second, a snake head on the doorway. "_Something is not right here. I must keep my wits about me."_

With one last jump, Zamasu lands in front of the building. He eyes it carefully, then looks down the rest of Snake Way. "_King Kai is at the end of Snake Way, and yet this building is here. Who would dare tarnish the gods' creation with their own mortal designs?!"_

Zamasu growls at the building, then floats into the air. He raises one hand up, a small orb of purple energy appearing in it. "A design such as this is not fit for the realm of gods. Begone!"

Zamasu thrusts his hands forwards, and the ball of energy suddenly quadruples in size. It rockets towards the building, pulsating with destructive energy. Then, something Zamasu didn't expect happened.

The building shimmers, and suddenly a snake is in its place. The snake slithers forwards quickly, avoiding the blast of energy. The ball flies through the clouds, dissipating from the magical energy within them.

The snake flies upwards, then stares down Zamasu. "How rude! I give you a place of rest and you try to blow me up! I should eat you for this!"

Zamasu eyes the snake warily. It was very large, large enough to swallow him whole. He breathes out to calm himself, then takes up his formal stance. "Your mortal designs cannot exist within the realm of gods. Now I suggest you leave before I deliver a swift punishment."

The snake seems to raise an eyebrow and then says "Mortal? I am the God of Snake Way! I am in no means a mortal!"

Zamasu's eyes narrow and he instantly replies. "The only gods in this universe are the destroyer gods and the kais. You are nothing but a measly wanna-be."

The snake then laughs loudly, confusing Zamasu. What could this being think is funny. The snake stares into his eyes, its red eyes flashing. "Some big talk right here! You make it sound like you are a god, and yet you are a saiyan! No barbarian like that can be a god!"

Zamasu's eye twitches and he looks down. He looks at his hands, that same tanned peach skin. He clenches his hands tightly, gritting his teeth. He glares at the snake and says in a deceptively calm voice "That was the last blasphemous act you will ever commit."

With that statement, Zamasu launches forwards at incredible speeds. His purple blade snaps outwards, humming with power. The snake's eyes widen immensely in surprise. It tries to maneuver out of the way, but Zamasu was too fast.

No sound was uttered from Zamasu's mouth as his blade slices straight through the giant snake's body. The massive reptile lets loose a blood curdling scream as its body is severed into two.

Zamasu turns to the snake, his blade dissipating. Eyes still narrowed in rage, he whispers one thing. "Feel the punishment of a god." Leaving the snake to die, Zamasu falls back onto Snake Way and continues his trek to King Kai's planet.

* * *

Zamasu was uncertain how long it has been since he began his journey, but he figured he had to be close by now. He still was unwilling to fly across Snake Way due to the limited stamina his body had, but he was making good progress.

"**Hey Zamie! How's the journey going?" **

Zamasu's eyes widen for a brief second before he recognized the voice. "Do not call me… 'Zamie'. It is unfitting for a god."

"**Oh, I'll call you whatever I want. By the way, you only have about 1000 miles until you reach King Kai's place. You may want to get moving again."**

Zamasu nods, not willing to argue, and begins jumping across Snake Way. As he moved, a small object began to come into view. It was just a tiny dot, but as Zamasu moved, he could make out more details.

It looked to be a small planetoid covered in grass and a few trees. There was also a house and what looked to be a road going around the planet. On the road was a single vehicle.

Assuming this was King Kai's planet, Zamasu launches off of Snake Way and begins flying towards the planet. He managed to get a few miles from the planet before a sudden pull grabs onto him. His eyes widen and he makes an uncharacteristic yelp as he is pulled towards the planet.

He grunts in exertion as he slows his decent, forcing himself upright against the planet's gravity. His feet touches the ground and he pants in exhaustion. Just keeping himself standing up was immense work.

Zamasu tries to take a step, but feels his balance slipping. Putting his foot back down, he knows he has to do something. He sighs, then says to himself "This will take a lot of energy, but it will make moving around easier."

Zamasu grits his teeth again, and his aura flares out around him. With the immense gravity of the planet, the aura was much smaller than normal. Even with that though, it did what he wanted. Forcing his energy into his legs and around his body, Zamasu begins reinforcing himself.

He instantly feels like a weight is lifted from him as his energy helps his body stand the immense gravity. Zamasu breathes out in relief, sitting down. He breathes carefully, taking in the air he lost. He looks up, then blinks in surprise.

Standing in front of him was a very curious looking individual. He had on a black robe with a symbol on it saying 'Kai'. Underneath was a red gi and he also had on a small black hat. His skin was blue and he had two antenna on his head. He wore dark sunglasses, but Zamasu knew that this person had a very grim expression.

Zamasu stands up, then bows in respect. "What an honor it is to meet you King Kai. I have come to train with you."

King Kai frowns, then says "Yeah yeah, I know. Chronoa-sama filled me in on everything. As much as I hate helping a traitorous god, I don't have much of a choice. You do have an atonement to do after all, and you won't survive without my techniques."

Zamasu's eye twitches at the 'traitorous god' part, but he remains silent. King Kai examines Zamasu, then says "Do you know the kaioken yet, or did you stop your training before then?"

Zamasu nods his head, a little guiltily. "I do not know the kaioken. I did not know that was part of the Supreme Kai training."

King Kai sighs, then says "Well, that's two techniques we need to do. Kaioken is one. And then, for some unknown reason, Chronoa-sama wants me to teach you the Spirit Bomb. But with a heart as dark as yours, you'd never be able to use it."

Zamasu's eyes narrow and he pushes down his rage. "I can very well use the Spirit Bomb. I have fought only for the justice of the universe, so my energy is pure."

King Kai sighs, then says "Whatever you say. Now then, are you ready to begin?" Zamasu nods.

King Kai lowers himself into a fighting stance. "We'll begin with a normal spar. No lethal techniques. Now, come at me!"

Zamasu nods, lowering himself into a similar stance as King Kai's. His foot presses on the ground, and Zamasu rushes forwards to meet the master of the Kaioken. This was going to be a very tough battle.

**Chronoa closes the book once more, her eyes glittering with satisfaction. "My little Zamie is going to have a big surprise when he tries the Spirit Bomb!"**

**Suddenly, a voice is heard outside the room. "Supreme Kai of Time! We have a new recruit!"**

**Chronoa looks back, then says "Looks like I have to go. Thanks for reading!" She waves, then walks out of the room.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bulma Briefs was in her lab, examining the strange piece of technology in front of her. When her, Krillin, and Master Roshi went to check on the fight, they found it still functioning on Raditz's face. Despite this amazing new discovery, she couldn't get her mind off of what she saw when she arrived there.

Raditz was dead, which was good, but so was that new stranger. He showed up out of nowhere, fought with them, and according to Goku, sacrificed himself to make sure Raditz died. Why would someone do that, especially someone they've never met.

Then came Goku's vows to bring… Zamasu, she thinks, back from the dead. If he isn't training, Goku's using the dragon radar to find all the dragon balls as soon as possible. It was strange to see Goku so vehement on one task that wasn't training or eating. She couldn't say it was a bad change though.

Bulma sighs, then goes back to analyzing the scouter in front of her. It seemed to be a high-powered communication and, as the name implies, scouting device. It seemed to pick up on someone's 'power level' and track it from extra ranges. The communication range went even farther, spanding far into space, farther than her own machines could reach.

Even with the incredible inventions her family made, none were quite as amazing as this. This could be a breakthrough in communication technology! She was getting giddy with excitement, eager to dissect the machine and piece it back together.

Suddenly, the machine shakes. Bulma jumps back in surprise, not expecting the machine to do something. She looks at it closely, then notices it was vibrating like a cell phone. She presses a button on the side, wondering if this would work.

Static could be heard, and then a deep, gravelly voice comes from the communicator. "Huh? It worked?"

Another voice, younger but harsher, says "It worked you say? Is Raditz alive then?"

The first voice just laughs loudly. "I doubt it! That weakling couldn't handle much. Sad to see him go though, he was still a fine strategist with us."

The younger voice seems to scowl, due to the growling, and says "Weaklings don't deserve to stick with me. Now, the important question. If Raditz is dead, then who answered the scouter?"

There was a pause, then the older voice says "Vegeta."

The younger voice responds with a slight tone of confusion. "Yes, Nappa?"

There was another pause, then the older voice, Nappa, says "I think it was an earthling."

Another pause. "Are you sure?"

Nappa responds instantly. "I'm sure of it. Besides, the scouter is picking up a very low power level in front of it."

Bulma's eyes widen in surprise, and she looks at the scouter. She gasps lightly as she sees the small light shining on her. She looks around, then grabs one of her screwdrivers. She drives the end into the glass, shattering the sensor device.

There was a gasp from the scouter, then Nappa says "The signal just went down!"

Vegeta grunts, then says "I bet the earthling broke it or something."

There was a pause, then Nappa says "Ah well, nothing we can do about it right now. We still got about…" Another pause. "Four months, right Vegeta?"

Vegeta growls, then says "Nappa, the scouter is still on you dimwitted oaf!"

Some random noises come from the device, then Nappa, more distant, says "Right!" Then, the noises stop.

Bulma stares at the scouter with wide eyes. She was pretty sure she just heard the saiyans that were coming to Earth. And the older one said they would be here in four months… Oh she hoped Goku was prepared.

Bulma grabs her jacket and runs out of her lab, leaving the scouter. A breakthrough in technology could wait for now.

* * *

King Kai frowns as he listens to the conversation Bulma just heard. Zamasu was behind him, a hand placed on the kai's back so he could hear. King Kai straightens up, then says "Did you hear that Zamasu?"

Zamasu nods, his expression indifferent. "The saiyans will be arriving in four months." On the inside though, Zamasu's anger was boiling. He recognized that accursed voice. The prince of the saiyans, and the king of all things that Zamasu hated, Vegeta.

King Kai turns around, then says "You've completed learning the kaioken and the steps for the Spirit Bomb. Let's continue raising your fighting skills and reflexes."

Zamasu nods, falling into his own fighting stance. King Kai lowers himself into his fighting stance. The two stare each other down, waiting for one to move. Zamasu's eyes narrow, and he disappears.

King Kai instantly raises his right arm, catching the punch that would've hit his face. King Kai ducks beneath a kick, quickly moving around Zamasu.

The young god's eyes narrow as he sees King Kai began to use his own fighting style, the Water Style_._ It was a style that utilized ki as a form of evasion and disabling. King Kai would flow around and redirect attacks sent his way, and then proceed to send his ki into his fingers as he hits pressure points on the body. Amplified by ki, these simple taps turn into threatening and debilitating attacks.

Zamasu jumps back before King Kai could use the style to its fullest. Zamasu takes out his blade, then quickly runs back into battle. They were long past the point of non-lethal training. King Kai could easily avoid his blade, Zamasu knew, so he felt no restrictions on using it against a fellow kai.

King Kai avoids the blade with ease, then sends his hand towards Zamasu's stomach. Zamasu's eyes widen and he tries to twist and avoid the attack. He manages to move just enough to avoid it, the blow glancing his side. Without a pressure point though, it was nothing more than a dull throb on his side where the blow hit.

Zamasu brings his fist forward, his own flexible and powerful style relying on hard hits and quick attacks. King Kai redirects the fist to the side, frowning the whole time. He moves under the fist, utilizing his short stature to his advantage.

Zamasu follows the kai, but suddenly, he feels a sharp pain on his side. He gasps, eyes wide, and falls to the ground. King Kai straightens back up, looking down at the fallen kai. "Seems you still need work. You're getting there though."

Zamasu doesn't respond, simply looking up at the kai above him. He knew King Kai to be strong, but this was new to him. He never expected such an effective and powerful fighting style to be in the hands of basically a scholar of the universe. This man was knowledgeable, but this power came from nowhere. Zamasu must've taken the one he killed by great surprise with how easy it was to kill King Kai.

King Kai sighs, then says "I'm going to read. Come join me when you're all healed up." Zamasu barely manages a nod. To be on the ground like this, it would be infuriating to him normally. But, the fact he was brought down by a kai, a god, makes it more manageable. With that, Zamasu just lays there and hopes he will heal soon.

* * *

Bulma breathes in deeply, having just finished telling what she heard from the scouter to those present. Piccolo frowns in consideration, thinking about the time frame. Goku also seemed worried. Gohan was on Goku's lap, looking scared. Bulma couldn't blame the kid.

Piccolo then says "So, we have four months until the saiyans arrive." Bulma nods. Piccolo looks in a random direction, then says "We need to step up our training. How's Gohan coming along Goku?"

Goku smiles and rubs his son's head affectionately, the little boy blushing and smiling in response. "He's just amazing! He's learned the Kamehameha, and a lot of the Kame Style too! I just know he'll be strong enough when they come." Gohan just blushes more at the praise.

Piccolo looks at the little kid, then smirks. "Well, we can't wait around. Let's go have a spar." Goku grins widely and nods his head in agreement. In the months they've trained together, Piccolo's become attached to the little brat. And, even as much as he hates to admit it, Goku's grown on him too. The two have become rivals in a sense, always trying to one up the other.

Gou turns to Bulma and says "Thanks Bulma! Now I know I have a deadline on reviving Zamasu." Bulma just nods again. Goku picks up Gohan and let's the little boy ride on his back. Piccolo and Goku then take off, returning to their training grounds.

Bulma watches them depart, then sighs loudly. "In such a short time, my whole world was thrown through the grinder. It was already upside down though."

The scientist smiles warmly as she remembers all the adventures her and Goku went on when they were younger. Now though, things were taking a turn for the worse. She sighs again, her smile disappearing as she looks to the sky. "Why couldn't things go back to the way they were?"

She finds no answer in the sky above, and just decides to go home. She walks over to the aircraft she used to get here and gets inside. It powers up, then blasts across the sky.

**Chronoa closes the book with a thoughtful expression. "Didn't know that old clown in Universe 7 was so strong. I thought he said he was weaker than the saiyans…" **

**She frowns, then shrugs. "Ah well, still cool though." She smiles and waves. "Thanks for reading!"**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan all stand in the wasteland, looking between each other. They had created a triangle for what they had in mind. There was one week until the saiyans arrived, and they were going to do a three person free-for-all.

The wind blew through the rocky area, making Piccolo's cape wave behind him. Goku's hair flowed with the breeze, his serious expression making it look oppressive. Gohan stood their with a resolve of determination, his small fists brimming with power ready to be unleashed.

Under an unspoken signal, the three combatants launch forwards, meeting in the center. Piccolo quickly goes on the offensive, sending a low kick to both of the Son family members. Goku hops over the kick, and Gohan uses the appendage as a springboard to hop over Piccolo.

As Gohan lands, he quickly launches off the ground towards Piccolo, his leg extended to kick the demon. At the same time Goku was sending a ki-enhanced punch at blinding speeds towards Piccolo.

Piccolo grabs Gohan's leg, then swings the young hybrid into Goku's arm. The punch gets redirected, missing, and Gohan is sent flying. Goku quickly jumps back as Piccolo retaliates with a chop aimed at Goku's neck.

The two rivals eye each other warily, then launch forwards. They dissolve into a flurry of kicks and punches, neither one getting the upper hand.

Goku avoids another punch from Piccolo, then uses Piccolo's kick as a springboard. Piccolo follows the saiyan, wondering why he would do a move Gohan already tried.

He gets his answer in the form of Goku bringing his leg down onto Piccolo's head as he passes over. It connects with a loud _crack_, sending the green man into the ground.

Goku doesn't stop there though. Training with Piccolo and his previous battles have always told him to keep fighting till the enemy can't move. Goku forms a ki ball in his hand, rising into the air at the same time. Once at a safe distance, he fires it at Piccolo.

The result was a massive explosion shooting into the sky. Goku frowns as he feels Piccolo's ki vanish. He knew that Piccolo wasn't dead, so where did his energy go?

Suddenly, Piccolo flickers behind Goku. Goku's eyes widen and he turns around to defend, but he wasn't fast enough. Piccolo hits the saiyan with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying in the same direction as Gohan.

It was at that moment that Gohan decided to make his appearance. He sees his dad flying at him and tenses his body. He brings his fist back, waiting as Goku flies towards him. Then, at just the right moment, he screams and sends it forwards.

The punch lands on Goku's stomach, making the older saiyan's eyes bulge widely. Goku is sent flying back the way he came. Piccolo's eyes widen in surprise as Goku seems to rebound like a rocket, shooting straight towards him. Piccolo crosses his arms and braces for the impact.

Goku grits his teeth, tired of this game of pinball. He turns around and straightens his body, his eyes on Piccolo. He blasts forwards with his energy, flying at Piccolo much faster than before.

Goku sees Piccolo's eyes widen right before he slams a devastating side kick into Piccolo's defense. The slug man is sent flying backwards, his arms burning with pain.

As this goes on, Gohan was preparing an attack. His hands cupped at his sides, his eyes were focused directly on Goku and Piccolo. His eyes narrow as he finishes charging his energy. "Me…."

He thrusts his hands forwards, the ball in his hand shaking with instability. Gohan's eyes go wide and he screams "HAAAA!"

The beam of blue energy launches forwards faster than any of the three could fly. Goku senses the sudden surge of energy and turns around, only for his eyes to go wide as he sees the massive beam sent at him. It takes only a moment before he was lost in the sea of blinding blue energy.

Piccolo noticed the beam far sooner than Goku had due to him facing it. He frowns, his hand shaking. The reason is soon shown as lightning sparks around his hand. It was brimming with compressed energy, ready to be released.

As the attack gets closer, Piccolo smirks. "About time I get to test this out." He brings his hand back, the smirk falling from his face. Then, with a roar, he brings his hand forwards.

The energy launched was in a much smaller beam than the massive kamehameha, but just as powerful. Piccolo's beam was much more concentrated, increasing its power for the cost of the size.

The result in this situation? Due to the higher concentration, Piccolo's attack drilled straight through the center. The yellow beam caused the massive blue counterpart to disperse around Piccolo, like a river hitting a rock.

The beam flies through the attack with ease, hitting Goku on the way down. Gohan's eyes widen in surprise as he sees a spark of yellow in his beam, growing bigger by the second. Then, suddenly, it hits him dead on.

The explosion that resulted rattled the mountains, blowing the leaves off the trees near their battle ground. Piccolo smirked in satisfaction at his plan working.

Gohan was lying in the dust, panting heavily. Goku, on top of him somewhat, groans in pain. The older saiyan manages to pick himself up, wincing at the spike of pain in his side.

Piccolo descends down to the ground in front of them. "That was a good spar, but I was the victor this time."

Gohan just nods, too winded to do anything else. Goku frowns and says "I was little more than a pinball in that."

Piccolo just smirks and says "Quite a hard hit for a pinball." He rubs his chest, still feeling the pain from that flight-enhanced kick.

Goku picks himself up completely, helping Gohan up as well. "Well, let's get some senzus and continue training."

Piccolo nods, turning to their camp site. Goku helps Gohan walk over, keeping his son steady. That was certainly an interesting battle.

* * *

Zamasu avoids another kick from the blue kia. He quickly retaliates, sending a blinding fast punch towards King Kai. The kai jumps back, narrowly avoiding the blow.

The younger god doesn't give him any time to recover though. A familiar sound fills the air and Zamasu appears behind King Kai, in an instant. King Kai turns to defend, but Zamasu was faster. He sends another kick, faster than the older kai could follow, into his side.

King Kai is launched around the planet, forming a trench halfway around it. King Kai groans, picking himself out of the trench. "Damnit Zamasu, now I need to repair my planet!"

Zamasu just appears in front of his mentor, his normal expressionless facade on his face. "It will not take long to fill it with your powers. I don't have to this time sense I won.

King Kai just nods solemnly. "It does seem to be that way." He floats off the ground and towards the young kai. "You certainly improved Zamasu."

Zamasu bows deeply, saying "Thank you very much, King Kai." King Kai just waves him off as usual. At this point Zamasu was used to it.

King Kai then smirks and turns around, his hands in front of him as opposed to behind his back. "I guess it's about time I give this to you then."

Zamasu raises an eyebrow in confusion. King Kai turns back to Zamasu, his hand in front of him. What Zamasu sees makes the young god gasp in shock. It was an earring, the end a simple green ball.

King Kai smiles at the surprised expression, then says "Chronoa-sama wanted me to give this to you after you were done. She said that it would help in your 'punishment'."

Zamasu takes in the words, then nods. He knew why it would help. Potara fusion was a tremendously powerful technique, one that could completely flip the battle in his favor. Zamasu would use this with pride, especially since his mortal body wouldn't give him the risk of permanent fusion. There was one problem though.

If Zamasu did fuse, he'd have to fuse with a _mortal_. The same filthy beings corrupting his beautiful universe. None of these thoughts show though as he takes the earring and puts in on his other ear with pride. "I am very honored to have this earring."

King Kai just nods, then says "Anyways, you have a week till the saiyans arrive, and when Goku should revive you. Let's continue until then."

Zamasu nods, lowering himself into his stance. It had been almost constant fighting, but he was fine with this. He could only improve with this training. King Kai readies himself as well, and then the two take off.

**The book falls shut with a little more oomf this time. Chronoa sighs, an annoyed expression on her face. She huffs, then says "This chapter, its just before the fighting. I thought this would be it! But I wouldn't know, Zeno took all the omniscience, and I got stuck with being omnipresent."**

**She sighs, and her normal smile returns. She then waves with a smile. "Thanks for reading!"**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

West City. It was a massive, bustling place filled with activity. People from all over came to view its spectacular sights, and to get a chance at a good life. There were jobs everywhere, and they all paid well. It was a city with little that could go wrong.

**BOOM**

Just beyond the city borders though, trouble was stirring. With a loud crash, two unidentified objects blew a crater into the countryside, just next to the city. People from the city, curious as to what caused this ruckus, went to investigate.

When they arrived, they were met with a large crater containing two objects. They were both white, spherical machines with red glass at the front. No one could quite discern what they were.

Then, without warning, the two orbs suddenly begin opening up. The people step back in shock, but don't leave because of their curiosity.

From these two orbs, came the strangest sight they'll ever see, and their last. Two men stepped out, looking very human-like, minus the bushy brown tails they had. They both were wearing odd looking devices on their ears, with glass in front of one of their eyes connected to the ear pieces.

The first was a behemoth of a man. He was bald, with a small mustache, but he towered over everyone. He had on a set of brown armor, and a set of boots. He was also incredibly muscular, signifying a fighter of sorts.

The second was much shorter than his companion. He had long, flame-like black hair, with a large widow's peak. He was wearing brown and white armor as well, but in a lighter color. He also had on a blue body suit beneath it, further amplifying the regal look. He was also quite muscular, but not as much as his companion.

Vegeta looks up out of the crater and at the people around him. He scoffs, slowly rising into the air. Nappa smirks and joins his master in the air. The people around the crater step back in shock as they see these humans begin to fly in the air!

Once they reached the height he wanted, Vegeta looks out over the city in front of him. Despite his information, the natives here seemed to be relatively advanced, shown by their hover cars and other various devices he could spy from here. Such a shame to waste such a potential trade center.

Despite wanting to establish some trade here, the prince knew better than to do anything THAT big behind Frieza's back. Even coming here was a risk in of itself. Instead, he just frowns, his outward appearance showing nothing of his inner thoughts. Without turning, he says "Nappa. Do as you wish."

Nappa grins, then says "Thanks Vegeta. I've been itching to blow something up lately." Vegeta just turns away with a scoff. Even with his cold demeanour, he knew how bad this was going to be. It was one of the many reasons he despised Frieza, making the prince so careless of life. Saiyans had more honor than that!

Nappa suddenly grunts in exertion as he hunches over. His grunt suddenly turns into a low yell as energy begins building up inside of him. Once he feels the energy at an adequate level, he grins. Forcing the energy into his hands, he quickly stands straight. He holds out his hand, two fingers extended downwards. Then, with a malicious smirk, he brings his fingers up.

What happened next would haunt the populace of Earth for years. With a flick of his fingers, a surge of energy erupts from Nappa's body, spreading across the city. Then, the energy violently explodes. The result was a city wide explosion, one that left no survivors.

Nappa chuckles darkly as he looks at his work. "Man, that really helped. Thanks Vegeta." Vegeta just shakes his head at his companion's antics.

"Come Nappa. We need to find Kakarot and his companions, and then get those Dragon Balls." Nappa nods, then quickly joins the prince as he takes off in a random direction. Soon, the two invaders are nothing more than two streaks of white light in the air.

* * *

Goku frowns as he looks into the distance. With him were Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "Do you guys feel that?"

The group nods behind him. Piccolo then says "There's no doubt about it. Those are the saiyans."

Yamcha shudders in fear. "Oh man, their power is through the roof! Are you sure we can take them on Goku?"

Goku turns to his long-time friend and smiles. "Of course. As long as we stick together and don't give up, we'll beat them." Yamcha still wasn't sure, but he nods anyways.

Gohan looks up to his dad and says "Daddy, how much longer until Zamasu gets here?"

Goku looks down at his son and says "It shouldn't be too much longer Gohan. He did say he had to fly here, since he got revived at the spot he died."

Piccolo grunts and says "I can't believe you forgot that in your wish Goku. You may be dumb, but that was pretty obvious."

Goku frowns and says "Hey, I didn't remember he would be revived where he died. It wasn't all my fault."

Piccolo eyes him sceptically, then turns away. Goku raises an eyebrow in confusion, then turns back to the quickly approaching power levels. They were very close now, almost on top of them.

Then, in a sudden show of power, the power levels triple in speed. Goku's eyes widen in surprise as two streaks suddenly appear in his vision, clearing away to show the threat they faced.

Nappa smirks at his new playthings. He chuckles and says "Look at them, cowering in fear. Are you sure these are the weaklings that took down Raditz?"

Vegeta growls, then says "Yes, I am sure of it. Dispose of them Nappa!"

Nappa just turns to Vegeta with a grin. "Oh, come on Vegeta. Let me have some fun first."

Vegeta glares at Nappa, then scoffs. "Fine. But leave Kakarot for me."

Nappa's grin just grows in response. He turns back to the defending earthlings, pulling out a small bag. He then says "Let's get rid of the weaklings first."

The large man crouches down, taking out what looked like a seed. Everyone's eyes narrow as they watch, wondering how seeds could be dangerous.

Nappa plants the last seed, then steps back, chuckling. Suddenly, the ground where the seeds were planted begins to shake. Goku's eyes widen in surprise when five power levels suddenly pop into existence, rapidly growing.

As this is happening, the ground begins to crack. With a worrying jump in power, five new beings come out of the ground. Green, grotesque, and cackling, they were the definition of monsters.

Nappa chuckles again, his smirk still full force. "These saibamen give Raditz a hard time! You best be able to handle them, or you'll never stand a chance against me."

Goku growls slightly, not liking that one bit. While he was certain he was much stronger and faster than Raditz, fighting five at that level would be a bit taxing. Even so, he needed to fight them.

Just as Goku begins to step up though, he sees a hand in front of him. He blinks in surprise, then turns to his right. Yamcha was there, grinning confidently. "Not now Goku, you and Piccolo need to save your energy. We'll take care of these beasts. Besides, there's one for each of us."

Goku blinks, then grins. "O-Oh, right. I forgot I needed to rest. Thanks Yamcha." Yamcha just flashes his friend a thumbs up before turning back to the five Saibamen.

Yamcha then steps forwards. Next to him was Krillin,Tien, Chiaotzu, and Gohan. One Saibaman for each Z-fighter. Yamcha grins and cracks his knuckles. "Let's go." With that, they all blast forwards, each of them set to take down their opponent. Within only a few seconds, the fight spreads out across the wasteland.

Nappa grins widely, then turns to the remaining two fighters. "Well well well, guess I get fun with the green guy, huh Vegeta?" Before he even gets a response, Nappa takes off as well, rocketing towards Piccolo. The two clash once, then quickly ascend into the air in a flurry of fists.

Goku watches the fights with a worried, but serious expression. He had faith in his friends, and he knew he was the strongest until Zamasu showed up. He would have to fight this other saiyan, Vegeta, in the meantime.

Vegeta smirks, finally unfolding his arms, and dropping into his own fighting stance. "Well Kakarot. It's time to show why you don't mess with the troops of an elite saiyan."

Goku falls into his stance, eyeing Vegeta carefully. "I don't care about ranks or any of that stuff. I just know I need to take you down."

The two eye each other, each already analyzing their opponent, searching for strengths, weaknesses, openings in their guard. With an unspoken signal, the two saiyans rush at each other with great speeds. If one looked close enough, they clashed closer to where Goku started.

* * *

Yamcha grunts as he blocks another hit from the Saibaman. "Man, you guys are tough!" He lashes out with his leg, smirking when he feels the attack connect solidly. The Saibaman spins through the air, stopping itself mid-tumble. It grits its teeth, then makes an odd, high-pitched roar as it flies back at Yamcha.

Yamcha grins, dropping into his Wolf Stance. "Shouldn'ta done that. Now this fight is over." As the Saibaman approaches, Yamcha forces energy into his hands. He grits his teeth, then flies forwards in an impressive display of power. "WOLF FANG FIST!"

Faster than the eye could watch, the Saibaman was assaulted with a flurry of fists. With his hands clawed as they were, the Saibaman felt not only the blunt impact of punches, but also the searing pain of slashes.

As he feels his attack come to an end, Yamcha brings his hands back. With a grin, he prepares his last hit. Thrusting his hands forwards in a position similar to the Kamehameha, he howls to the sky as the attack lands. The Saibaman is sent flying backwards, its body completely devastated by the attack. Yamcha grunts, then says "I thought you'd be more of a challenge." With that, Yamcha flies back to where he could feel Goku's power clashing with the saiyan invader's.

* * *

Chiaotzu nimbly flies out of the way of another of his opponent's attacks. "Thank goodness for Tien training me so much! I can at least dodge these attacks."

The Saibaman seemed to be getting irritated, shown by its growling and increasingly more predictable attacks. Chiaotzu dodges another attack, then smiles slightly as he finally sees his chance. "There we go."

He flies back, watching the Saibaman tumble in the air slightly from missing the small child. Chiaotzu then brings a finger up and yells "Dodon Ray!"

A small ball of energy coalesces on his fingertip, the fires forwards very fast. The Saibaman only has time to widen its eyes in surprise before the beam hits dead on. The Saibaman's eyes go blank as the beam goes through its head, through the beam.

The beast falls to the ground, lifeless. In a little attempt at a joke, Chiaotzu blows on the tip of his finger. He gets nothing in response. Smile still in place, he flies back to Goku's power signature. "That isn't funny by myself. You lied Yamcha."

* * *

Tien avoids a chop sent by his opponent. He smirks just slightly and says "For such a little guy, you sure are strong." Tien dodges another attack by ducking underneath, then begins his plan.

He smacks his fist into the Saibaman, stunning it and sending it high into the air. Tien quickly chases after it, appearing above the monster. He slams his hand into the beast, sending it flying down to the ground.

Tien then grits his teeth and forms a triangle with his hands. "I can't afford to have this thing live. TRI BEAM!"

His energy suddenly flares up, then is unleashed in a single blast onto the Saibaman. Tien pants slightly as he looks at his handy work, a smoking crater with nothing in it. He takes one deep breath, then stands up straight, a small smirk on his face. With that, he flies back to where he began this fight.

* * *

Krillin and Gohan managed to get caught up in each other's fights, resulting in a two on two situation. Krillin ducks under a punch, retaliating with a kick. Gohan sends his opponent to the ground, then turns around to the one Krillin sent his way. He jumps over it and kicking it into the ground.

Krillin rushes over and says "Now Gohan, while we have the chance!" Gohan nods his head and says "Right!"

The two cup their hands behind their back and begin chanting as one. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" They thrust their hands forwards, their energy sparking violently. "HAAA!" With that last war cry, their energy blasts forwards. The two beams swirl around each other, but never combining. Even without the combination, the end result was a massive explosion that sent the two flying backwards some.

Krillin brings his hand down, then looks at the crater they made in awe. "Wow! Who knew we packed that much power. Nice job Gohan!"

Gohan just nods, a small but strained smile on his face. Krillin looks over at Gohan, then says "Gohan? What's wrong?"

Gohan looks at Krillin, then lets loose the emotions he was feeling. His body begins to shake and his eyes begin to tear up. "Uncle Krillin, I'm scared."

Krillin's eyes widen at the 'Uncle' part, but he pushes it to the side. He flies over to Gohan and says "Woah, Gohan, no need to cry. We'll be fine!"

Gohan just rubs his eyes and shrinks in on himself. "B-But I don't want to f-fight those aliens. They're scary monsters."

Krillin frowns at the childish description, before reminding himself that, despite his power and intellect, Gohan really was just a child. Krillin smiles calmly and says "Don't worry Gohan, your dad and Piccolo will take them down. And if they don't, Zamasu will! We'll be fine."

Gohan looks up at the bald monk, then says "Promise?" Krillin just nods. "Promise."

Gohan's energy seems to return, and he smiles slightly at the monk. Krillin grins, masking his own fear he felt at the upcoming fight. "Come on Gohan, let's go see your dad fight."

Gohan nods, rubbing away his tears. "Yeah!" Krillin just smiles widely, and the two blast off towards the rising power levels. Even if he didn't show it, Krillin was worried. The power he felt was far beyond his level. But for now, they could savor this victory.

**Chronoa closes the book, then says "All five of them fought and lived? I didn't expect that one. What kinda butterfly effect is this?"**

**She frowns as she thinks on it, then shrugs. "Whatever." She suddenly jumps, then yells "TRUNKS! GET IN HERE AND MEET THE DISEMBODIED EYEBALLS!"**

**Some shuffling is heard, and then Trunks appears in the Time Nest living room. "What was that Supreme Kai of Time?"**

**Chronoa grins, then points. "Look, the viewers! They're reading us!" **

**Trunks blinks, then looks at where she pointed. His eyes widen, and he grins nervously. "U-Um, h-hello."**

**Chronoa pouts, then says "You don't appreciate the wonder that is the floating eyeball. Go continue your mission Trunks."**

**Trunks looks at her in confusion, and slight worry, then says "O-Ok then." He then leaves the room a little too quickly.**

**Chronoa giggles, then says "I love messing with people." She then waves and says "Thanks for reading!"**

**-Author Notes-**

**Sorry if this felt a bit rushed, but I wanted to get the cannon fodder *COUGH* SAIBAMEN *COUGH* out of the way. Also, I felt the Z-fighers weren't given enough credit for how strong they are. I feel like they could've at the least fought the Saibamen, if not Nappa. So I did just that and did them a justice! I hope you enjoyed this change.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Within a secluded area of the wasteland, two figures were standing off. Both were of incredible height, but one was a giant of a man. The shorter of the two had green skin and donned a purple gi, a white cape, and turban on his head. The giant wore brown and white armor, along with similarly colored combat boots and arm guards.

Nappa smirks at his opponent, his arms crossed. He was confident in his abilities to take down the namekian in front of him. He was second only to Vegeta in saiyan power.

Piccolo on the other hand was much more analytical of his opponent. He was taking in everything from Nappa's expression, his strength from physical appearance and energy, and even his body posture. Everything with Nappa screamed overconfident, but not for no good reason. The man was a monster in terms of power, and his energy pools were almost as large. Even so, Piccolo could discern the man was slower and used to physical fighting, not energy fights.

The namekian's eyes narrow as he says "Let's get this started. I've waited long enough." With that, Piccolo throws off his weighted cape and turban, both making a small crater in the ground.

Nappa whistles as he sees that. "Impressive! Never seen a namekian with so much weight on their clothing. You may actually pose a challenge!" Nappa's smirk reappears as he lowers into his own fighting stance.

Piccolo's eye twitches as he hears the term namekian. He heard Kami talk about them, but he never paid much attention. He preferred being a demon, not a slug man.

The green man pushes the thoughts aside, lowering into his own stance. He had to focus on his battle, no distractions. His eyes sharpen to incredible heights, nothing in his mind but how to react to his opponent and what he believed would be a good attack.

Wind blows across their battlefield, before they move at once with an unspoken signal. Piccolo dodges an attack from Nappa, his eyes widening as he sees the power in the attack. He could only take a few hits at best.

Piccolo quickly jumps back, pelting Nappa with ki blasts to cover his escape. The massive saiyan roars in irritation, waving his hand to remove the dust that formed. He clears the cloud, and finds Piccolo missing. He looks around, wondering where the namekian went to.

Behind a rock formation, Piccolo was eyeing Nappa wearily. Really, he was eyeing the device over Nappa's eye. "_Those scouters let them see where power levels are. Without it, they must be as blind as a bat in those fields. I need to remove it quickly."_

Nappa looks around the rocks all around him, get frustrated from his fruitless search. He growls, then says "Where are you little slug man? Did I scare you off?"

All he got in response was a ki blast to his back. He stumbles forwards, then snaps his head around to look for the source. He sees nothing, when a ki blast hits him from the side. He once again looks, but all he sees is a faint green blur before it disappears.

Another ki blast hits him, and Nappa looks. Nothing. Another ki blast, but still no results. Nappa growls in irritation as more ki blasts hit him. The things weren't lethal, but they HURT.

After another ki blast, Nappa roars and screams "THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN!"

Nappa crouches down, screaming loudly as he forces his energy into his hands. He forms it, condensing it and spreading some into the ground. He goes to stand... and then his scouter explodes.

All of his concentration is lost and he stumbles back in shock, gripping his face where the scouter once was. Only then did Piccolo decide to show up. Nappa growls and says "How the hell were you moving like that?!"

Piccolo eyes him, then chuckles to himself. "It's amazing how good a sparring partner a saiyan is. Goku beats me in almost every field in combat, other than planning. I realized that if I wanted to beat him, I needed something to pass by that incredible strength and adaptability of his. Speed."

Piccolo kicks his foot on the ground, then stands straight again. "As I trained my body, I forced myself to find new ways to move fast. Eventually, I found out that I could use my energy in an interesting way. If I send it out in small bursts from my body, I can dash a short distance, moving dozens of times faster than normal."

Nappa eyes the namekian warily, then stands up straight. "But you can't use it well in battle." A twitch in Piccolo's face was all he needed. Despite his massive size and brawler style, Nappa was still a mentor for the Prince. He was a genius with battle tactics and easily discerned this ability's weakness.

Nappa smirks and says "In that case…" He suddenly rockets forwards, his fist pulled back. Piccolo dashes back, but that was what Nappa wanted. His smirk widens as his fist opens, revealing a ki blast within the fist. Piccolo's eyes widen as Nappa sends the blast forwards. Piccolo was able to cross his arms to guard, but he couldn't dodge. The blast hits, and a cloud of dust is kicked up.

Piccolo uncrosses his arms, only for his danger senses to scream at him to move. He quickly dashes to the side, just as Nappa plows through the dust his attack formed. Nappa stumbles a bit, and Piccolo spies his opportunity.

He dashes forward, his fist cocked back. He reappears next to Nappa, and the saiyan's eyes widen. Piccolo sends his speed enhanced punch into brute's side, making him gag as he is sent backwards.

Nappa grits his teeth as he reanalyzed his opponent. Obviously his assumption of that 'dashing' ability was misplaced. It couldn't be used frequently in battle, but it certainly could be used. He needed to be careful… very careful.

Piccolo's eyes dart over his opponents posture. He could tell that Nappa just thought of something important, but what, he couldn't discern what it was. Even so, he knew his plan was in motion. The scouter was off. Time for step two.

Nappa, deciding that he's had enough, charges down his opponent. Piccolo prepares to defend, when Nappa's body seems to spark dangerously. Suddenly, Nappa's body is covered in a bursting white aura, electricity flowing across his body. Just as he processes this, a fist suddenly slams into Piccolo's stomach.

Piccolo is launched off of his feet, sent into the sky. The namekian stops himself mid air, breathing heavily from the blow he was just dealt. What the hell just happened?!

Nappa chuckles as he raises into the air. "If this is a battle of speed, then I am very happy to commit to it. This is my lightning aura, a special technique I made to boost my speed and strength. Now we can truly see who is faster."

Piccolo grits his teeth as he eyes his opponent. Nappa was obviously telling the truth. Once that aura was around him, Nappa's speed increased dramatically. Not enough to match Piccolo's dashing, but certainly fast enough to beat Piccolo at his normal speeds.

Piccolo wipes his blood from his face, an odd sensation building in his stomach. He knew what it was. After battling with Goku, training with him, he picked up a little of the saiyan's habits. Now, the namekian relished a good fight, and this was getting him excited.

The namekian smirks slightly, saying "This certainly will be interesting. I'm actually getting excited, despite my better judgement."

Nappa just chuckles as he prepares himself for his or his opponent's next attack. "No surprise there. The battle lust consumes saiyans and martial artists completely. I can see it in your eyes, you are no different. At least it doesn't impair our judgement."

Piccolo just nods, finding some slight comfort in this casual conversation. Nappa was an enemy, a bloodthirsty one, but he was a fellow planner. They were alike in ways, and they respected each other for it.

Suddenly, Nappa's body tenses, and he bolts forwards. Piccolo's eyes widen as he is snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly dashes upwards, avoiding the attack. Nappa barrels past his previous spot, quickly turning around to come at him again.

Piccolo quickly avoids the attack once more, going a good distance to the side of Nappa. Nappa eyes Piccolo, and his eyes suddenly flash. Piccolo frowns, then gasps in surprise as Nappa disappears. The giant saiyan reappears in front of Piccolo, then slams his super-charged fist into Piccolo's neck.

Piccolo chocks, then is sent flying. He once again stops himself mid air, but his breath was coming in short. He coughs, blood flying out. He then looks at Nappa and says "T-That was my dashing technique… H-How?"

Nappa just flexes his hand and says "Adaptability. All saiyans have it, and I happen to be good with it in terms of techniques. In a battle of pure speed and strength, I can't keep up with my superiors, but in terms of techniques… there are none beyond my reach."

Piccolo eyes his opponent, then stands up straight. "Is that so? Well, sorry to inform you, but I need to up my game. This next technique you may learn, but you will not be able to counter." And with that, Piccolo disappears.

Nappa looks around warily, using any sense he had to find his opponent. Then, Piccolo reappears. Nappa frowns as another joins it, then another. "Copies? No, the energy is wrong. Something is familiar here… but it isn't the same… wait."

Piccolo chuckles as he sees his opponent figure out what he is doing. "I am combining the afterimage technique with my dashing. Any figure you see here is intangible, but able to hit you. This is not something easily avoided."

Nappa looks around, seeing at least seven flickering figures around him. His opponent wasn't bluffing, he could tell that much. He needed to figure out how to counter this, and fast.

Before he can think of a plan, a ki blast hits him. He stumbles, and then another hits. Soon, the massive barrage of ki blasts from seven spots begin to slam into the saiyan, knocking him around.

Nappa was nothing more than a ragdoll, hidden in the smoke. He grits his teeth, trying to form a plan, but he was getting angry. Anger clouded his judgement, something he couldn't afford here. He needed… to… think!

He cracks an eye open, looking at the white smoke around him. He grins slightly as a plan formulates in his head. He waits for a lapse in the blasts, biding his time. His body tenses as he feels a lapse. He quickly blasts downwards, using a sloppy imitation of the dashing technique to descend to the ground.

Piccolo stops his technique, then descends as well. Nappa looks at him, then chuckles. "Let's see you try that technique when you can't see!"

Nappa's energy flares up, and Piccolo's eyes widen as he feels the lingering energy in the ground connect to him. Suddenly, it all explodes upwards. Not in as an attack, but as a smokescreen. The entire area is covered in a cloud of dirt, masking their sight completely.

Nappa chuckles as he views the dirt cloud. Now that the namekian was blind, he could charge up an Exploding Wave to take him out. But, just as Nappa was about to begin charging, the dirt cloud suddenly moves towards him.

His eyes widen as his vision is suddenly cut off. He looks around in worry, before calming down. If he couldn't see neither could the namekian. He looks around, then tries to fly up. Just as he gets off the ground, an attack hits him back down.

Nappa hits the ground roughly, his eyes widening. "What the hell?" He looks around again, and then a fist slams into his side. He grunts in pain, and a leg suddenly takes his legs out from under him.

The giant falls to the ground, slamming his head into a rock. He roars in pain and rage, quickly standing up. He growls, looking around, ready for the next attack.

It was only pure luck that Nappa was looking in Piccolo's direction as he attacked. Nappa's eyes narrow as he sees the green fist come from the dirt cloud. He grabs the fist, making it unfurl in shock at the sudden resistance.

Nappa roars as he turns around, swinging Piccolo over his shoulder. The green man disperses some of the dirt as he moves, then slams into the ground. His eyes go wide as his breath leaves his body all at once.

Nappa then kicks him away, tired of this game. He growls as he begins shaping his energy into an attack. "I'm tired of this. I'm ending this with my final attack! My strongest move, BOMBER DX!"

Nappa thrusts his hands forwards, sending it at the namekian. Piccolo stands up, eyeing the technique warily. His hand sparks, then ignites with yellow energy. He frowns, then sends his attack forwards wordlessly.

The concentrated beam of yellow energy pierces the red attack with ease, parting the energy around Piccolo harmlessly.

Nappa's eyes widen as he sees the beam of energy pierce his strongest move. He drops his hand and tries to get back, but he was too late. Just as he begins to move, the attack slams into his stomach full force.

The beam explodes on top of Nappa, so violent that it ripped pieces of the ground up into the air. The explosion easily reached the peaks of the rocks around them, creating a massive wave of dust. It was obvious this attack was much stronger than the variant he used in sparring.

Piccolo uncovers his eyes and looks at his opponent. Nappa was laying in a bloody heap, his armor completely torn off. He was breathing sharply, but his entire torso was bloody and discolored. It was a lethal injury.

The namekian walks over to his opponent. Nappa looks at him with one eye, before chuckling raspily. "I-I can't b-believe it. I l-lost to a n-namekian of all t-things."

Piccolo says nothing as Nappa coughs up a lot of blood. "At least m-my last battle, w-was a good one. O-One fight for a-a saiyan's end."

The life drains from Nappa's eyes at this final statement. Piccolo eyes his opponent some more, then grimaces. He grabs his stomach, then coughs violently, blood spewing from his mouth. Now that the battle was over, Piccolo could feel the full extent of his injuries. He did not escape that battle unscathed. It was close, no matter what happened. Maybe in another life, he would've lost.

Piccolo flicks the blood off of his mouth, then ascends into the air. He could feel a massive battle happening, and he knew things would become hectic. His aura ignites, and the namekian flies off.

* * *

King Yemma frowns as he looks at the person in front of him. "Took you long enough to get here. I've been waiting for ten minutes."

The person bows, donning a simple black gi. The kanji for 'King Kai' was on the back. "I'm sorry for that King Yemma. I am ready though."

King Yemma nods, then says "Alright. Go right ahead."

The person bows once more before entering a door that materialized next to him. He enters, then reappears on a large, circular area high in the clouds.

An elderly namekian eyes the visitor, then says "The battle already started. I'd advise going quickly."

The figure turns to the elder, then says "I already know this, _mortal_." With that, Zamasu raises two fingers to his forehead, and disappears.

**The book is shut as Chronoa sighs. "That was interesting! I didn't think Nappa was a thinker, but if he mentored the Prince, then of course he was! Either way it was cool…"**

**She smiles, then waves "Thanks for reading!"**

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. I had trouble thinking of how to continue the Saiyan Saga. I finally believe I have a way to do it though. **

**Also, I hope you all enjoyed the more tactical battle in this. Pure power isn't always a way to win, and this version of Piccolo is stronger than he was in the normal timeline, since he had Goku to practice with. **

**If you guys liked this or didn't, be free to tell me your thoughts. I am open to any suggestion, and I am curious to know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the battles raged around them, two warriors stood their ground. One cocky, prideful, and certain of his victory. The other serious, slightly excited, and ready to defend his home to his last breath.

Vegeta smirks at Goku as his scouter reads Goku's power levels "Well Kakarot, I have to say your battle power is quite impressive. Having a power level of 10,000 is quite impressive. But, it is still not enough to defeat me."

Goku just lowers himself into his stance, his focus completely on Vegeta. "I don't know what these power levels are, but we should begin fighting."

Vegeta just scoffs, but lowers himself into his own stance. "You obviously have a death wish Kakarot, but very well."

Goku glares at Vegeta from his lower position, his body lowered and ready to spring forwards. Vegeta just smirks from his higher position, his body ready to guard and counterattack.

Just as his stance showed, Goku launches at Vegeta with incredible speed. Goku's eyes narrow as Vegeta only reacts with a larger smirk. Goku throws a punch at Vegeta, a lot of his power behind it…

Only for Vegeta to block it with ease. The saiyan prince sends his own punch back at Goku, who just tsks in irritation and dodges. He sends a kick, only for Vegeta to dodge it.

The two begin sending more blows, testing the waters of their opponent's abilities. Despite the situation, Goku couldn't help but feel excited. A small grin forms on his face as he realizes just how powerful Vegeta is.

The two jump away from each other, having gathered the information they needed. Goku smiles and says "You are strong! This is getting exciting!"

Vegeta just crosses his arms again. "At least your saiyan blood flows strong. The thrill of battle has not diminished at all within you!"

Goku eyes Vegeta, then rushes forward without another word. Vegeta grins and dodges the punch lazily, then jumps backwards rapidly. Goku quickly follows, jumping after the retreating prince.

Or maybe, retreat wasn't the right word.

Just as Vegeta reached a rock that was higher than he was jumping, he did something unexpected. He rebounds off of the rock, increasing his speed, but he doesn't go for Goku. Goku's eyes widen in surprise as, instead of going straight for him, Vegeta goes to the ground. Then, Vegeta rebounds towards Goku from below.

Goku crosses his arms, the only thing he could do before Vegeta reached his position. Vegeta slams his fist into Goku's guard, nearly breaking the hastily put-up defense. Goku grits his teeth as he is launched into the air, the force of the punch much more than he expected.

As Goku begins to right himself midair, Vegeta suddenly appears behind him. Goku's eyes widened for a brief second before Vegeta sends him back down with a hammer blow. Goku spirals through the air, then slams into the ground with enough force to shoot up a massive cloud of dust.

Not done just yet, Vegeta brings his energy to his hands. He grits his teeth, then sends a volley of ki at the earth-raised saiyan. Screaming the whole while, the area was lit ablaze with the warrior prince's energy.

Goku could sense what Vegeta was going to do and quickly flew out of the way, using the cloud as cover. Safe away from Vegeta for now, he quickly hid behind a rock and prepared his next attack.

Vegeta sends one last energy blast into the cloud, before quickly catching his breath. He looks around, not seeing anything trying to escape. He grunts and presses a button on his scouter. "Can't ever be too sure."

His scouter flashes with numbers and text only the prince knew, before signaling that something was behind a rock. Vegeta grits his teeth in annoyance, realizing that Kakarot escaped before he could land a hit. Not only that, but Kakarot's power level was rising, and fast!

Goku breathes out as he focuses energy for a Kamehameha. Hopefully Vegeta won't notice it until it's too late… His train of thought was instantly derailed as Vegeta seems to warp in front of him, a smirk on his face.

Goku's eyes widen in surprise, gaping at the prince. He wasn't supposed to be able to sense energy, he needed… those… machines… Oh. Goku mentally slaps himself as he stares at the machine on Vegeta's face.

Deciding to try and get something out of this, Goku quickly sends forwards the energy he sent into his hands. A beam of blue instantly fires forward, catching the prince completely off guard, if his cursing and screaming was anything to go by.

Goku quickly ascends back into the sky, his senses on high alert. He was losing this fight, and badly. He knew Vegeta was going to be strong, but this is ridiculous! If only he was an ally… then maybe Goku could learn something from him!

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Goku grits his teeth as he hears Vegeta scream in rage and blast back towards him. He could also feel his friends finishing their fights, but that was something to address later.

Goku tenses, preparing himself for his next move. He raises his hands to his forehead, knowing that rage induced enemies tend to be a little reckless. He chuckles and says to himself. "I didn't think I'd need to use this move already, and it is only experimental, but I have little options left."

Vegeta re-enters his line of sight, and just as the taller saiyan thought, he was in a blind rage. Not damaged much, but certainly angry. Goku grins, his plan falling into place.

Vegeta sees Kakarot in a peculiar stance, but doesn't care. He rushes at Kakarot with an energy-enhanced fist. "How DARE YOU, some low class SCUM, damage ME, an ELITE! DIE KAKAROT!"

But then, he realizes something was wrong. Kakarot was grinning. Vegeta's eyes widen and he tries to stop his charge, but he gained too much momentum. Kakarot grins even wider in what looked like slight amusement and excitement, then shuts his eyes tight. "Solar Flare!"

Vegeta's eyes were then assaulted by a blinding flash of light. He yells out in pain, instinctively gripping his face in pure agony. "AGH! What the hell was that?! KAKAROT!"

Goku quickly backs up, then charges energy into his hands. He grunts in exertion as he pours as much energy as he could into his single fist. Soon, a blue glow seems to be emitted from Goku's hand, flaring wildly.

Goku grits his teeth as Vegeta continues to try and diminish the pain in his eyes. His energy seems to go from blue to a bright gold. Goku, satisfied with the energy he had, charges forwards.

His hand pulled back and ablaze with golden energy, Goku screams. "DRAGON FIST!" He sends his hand forwards, and his energy flows around him, ending at his now extended fist. A rough image of dragon seems to manifest within the energy, roaring as it charges down its prey.

Vegeta's sense flare wildly at him to move to the side. He heard Kakarot scream, and he didn't want to be on the end of an attack that powerful. He grits his teeth and flies to the side, just as he feels, FEELS, a powerful attack barrel past. He didn't just feel Kakarot's slipstream as he moved, but also the RAW POWER contained within that one attack. If Vegeta was hit, he would've died for sure.

Goku grits his teeth, dispersing his energy and recalling as much as he could. Despite his efforts, he still only got to half a tank, maybe even less. That was his attempt at trying to end the battle right then and there. He needed to, Vegeta was too strong. But now… now things looked grim.

Vegeta rubs his eyes, then freezes. His hand slowly reaches up to where his scouter used to be… and he grabs nothing but air. His eyes widen as he realizes something. That last attack must've destroyed his scouter as it passed by. If he didn't have enough confirmation of his close death, that would be it.

Vegeta grits his teeth as he stares down Kakarot. His opponent was crafty and powerful. Not as powerful as him, but the tricks made up for it. He needed to defeat Kakarot quickly before he could utilize any more strange techniques.

The saiyan prince quickly charges down Kakarot, ready to finish this battle. Goku grits his teeth and dodges, only for a kick from Vegeta to hit him square in the stomach.

Goku gags loudly as his breath leaves him. Then, Vegeta slams his elbow on top of Goku's head. Goku is sent crashing back into the ground once more, but Vegeta wasn't making the same mistake twice. Instead, he pulses his energy and sends a blast of wind at the cloud, dispersing the dust.

In the middle of a small crater, Kakarot was laying down, breathing heavily. His body was beaten, but his clothes were still intact. It showed the power Vegeta had that he could beat Goku with just his fists.

Vegeta grins widely, finally seeing his opportunity to kill Kakarot. He instantly rockets towards the downed saiyan, his fist pulled back for the finishing blow. 'THIS IS IT KAKAROT! YOU WILL NOW MEET YOUR DEMISE!"

Goku eyes Vegeta with tired eyes. He grits his teeth, his eyes closing. "_I can't fall like this! I just can't! I need to live, to protect my friends! I don't care how, I just need to protect everyone!"_

_**Move**_

Goku's eyes snap open, and his body jumps away from the impact zone. Vegeta slams into the ground, erupting a column of dust and breaking the earth. Vegeta glares at Kakarot, who sends the glare back tenfold. Vegeta involuntarily shivers at that glare. It was the look of a man cornered, with no other options, but not willing to give up.

The silver eyes might have helped.

Pushing down this new sense of fear, Vegeta roars in irritation and annoyance and tries to strike down his opponent.

_**Duck**_

Goku moves underneath the blow with this barest movements. Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise, but not at Kakarot avoiding the blow. No, he was surprised because he could've sworn he saw an afterimage made purely on Kakarot moving.

Goku narrows his eyes, his now silver eyes flashing. He grits his teeth, then yells out as he sends a fist at Vegeta. A powerful shockwave erupts from his punch, sending Vegeta flying backwards.

Goku breathes heavily as he desperately tries to control whatever he just experienced. It was as if his body had a mind of its own, guiding his own actions to the best available option.

_**Pursue**_

Goku doesn't question the subconscious command and blasts towards Vegeta. The saiyan prince grits his teeth, his stomach like mush. "W-Where the hell did this power come from?!"

The younger saiyan roars loudly, just enough for Vegeta to realize what was happening, but not soon enough for him to react. Goku slams his fist into Vegeta's stomach, making the prince hack up blood. Goku's digs his fist into Vegeta's stomach more, then sends the prince into the air with another blast of energy.

_**NOW!**_

Wasting no time, Goku blasts at Vegeta with an energy ball in hand. He roars once more, his voice seeming to be overlayed with another roar. The primal sound of fury, of a beast with no equal. Vegeta looks down at Kakarot, and his eyes widen. He could clearly see the silhouette of an Oozaru behind the saiyan, roaring at the prince with defiance.

Goku reaches the prince, and the two lock eyes. One wide in shock and wonder, and the other narrowed in pure determination and power. Goku sends the blast forwards at point blank range, roaring in tandem with the massive beast behind him.

Vegeta screams in pain and rage as his body is consumed by the massive blast of blue. It was tearing into his skin, ripping apart his armor, destroying his very being. Goku just roars even louder, pouring all of his power into this one attack. This was the final blow!

As this was happening, the other Z-fighters had finally arrived at the battle scene. Their eyes widen in absolute shock as they watch Goku seem to pummel the prince with ease. Krillin chuckles and says "That's it Goku! Destroy that invader!"

Piccolo watches the battle with narrowed eyes, still breathing heavily from his battle with Nappa. "_What is this pressure? Goku… have you been holding out on me?"_

Gohan's eyes were wide with awe, his face glowing with pride in his father. He pumps a fist in the air and screams "DEFEAT HIM DAD!"

Goku seems to hear the cry as he drains his reserves to almost empty with one last roar of defiance. Vegeta's screams were drowned out completely as the blast fills the area with its power, asserting its dominance over the being trapped within its wrath.

With that last boost, the blast finally begins to die down, showing that the prince was no longer present. Goku breathes deeply, his arms falling limp to his side. He slowly descends, then hits the ground.

A searing pain shoots up from his legs, and his eyes widen in shock. His eyes convert back to their normal black color, and black lightning arcs around the saiyan in small bursts. Goku grits his teeth as his body is filled with a pain unlike anything he's ever felt. It was as if all of his nerves were being seared with fire!

The pain seems to diminish after a short while, and Goku pants in both exhaustion and pain. "_Whatever that boost was, it seems to have a massive backlash. If it ever happens again, I need to be careful of it."_

As Goku tries to rest, the other Z-fighters run over and cheer in victory. Goku grins at them, his tired face relieved to see them all present. His eyes linger on Piccolo's battered form for a second, before his friends all embrace him. He chuckles and tells them of the pain he felt, making them simply give him verbal congratulations.

Piccolo watches from the side, using his regenerative abilities to slowly heal him. He didn't want to rush it, just in case, so he was healing his wounds at a rate that wouldn't be taxing.

Then, a spike of power hits his senses. He turns to the sky in shock, his eyes wide and full of fear. The other Z-fighters notice this, and then the power hits them too. They all look up, and see a sight that was haunting.

Vegeta was floating above them, staring at them with rage and contempt. He was breathing heavily, and his body was damaged quite a bit, but he was still very much alive.

He stares at Goku, who was looking at him with wide, fearful, _black_ eyes full of disbelief. His eyes narrow and he quickly comes to the conclusion that Kakarot's strange power boost was gone now.

Goku looks at Vegeta, then at his friends and screams "RUN! Get out of here, you can't win this battle!"

The Z-fighters look at him, then instantly fly away. They knew better than to question Goku when he told them to retreat. Piccolo goes to Goku's side and says "You know that I can't run Goku. If we die, then so be it."

Goku eyes him, then chuckles. "Thanks Piccolo." He grits his teeth and shakily rises back up, looking at Vegeta and ready to battle. But, Vegeta wasn't looking at them. He was looking… at his friends!

Vegeta grits his teeth as he hears Kakarot issue a retreat. The others begin flying away, but it was pathetically slow to him. He growls, then raises a hand to blast them into oblivion. "You won't just run away from me!"

Goku's eyes widen in shock and he screams "Vegeta, no!"

Vegeta doesn't pay him any mind and sends the charges blast at the group. The retreating figures feel the blast and turn around, their eyes wide. Goku and Piccolo stare with shock as the blast travels at them, set on a course to kill them all.

When suddenly, another blast hits the other, making them explode before reaching the Z-fighters. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, and the turn to where the blast originated from.

"I wish to be a hero of the multiverse, but coming in at the last second like this is a little cheesy."

Everyone's eyes widen even more as they see just who it was. Black gi, red belt, and the kanji for 'Kai' on the front. Zamasu narrows his eyes at Vegeta and says "I am your opponent, _saiyan_. Now come face your retribution."

**Chronoa closes the book with wide eyes. She looks around, then says "Um…" She frowns, wondering how to word this. She shrugs, then grins widely. "Yesssss….."**

**She turns and waves. "Thanks for reading!"**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Zamasu is a very formal individual. He takes his training as a Kai seriously, and never deviated from it. He rarely spoke out in an excited manner, and showed happiness even less than that. Despite this, despite ALL he's learned, he was practically GLOWING as he eyes Vegeta.

Outwardly, he simply seemed pleased. Inwardly, he was almost jumping for joy. He could fight Vegeta, beat him to a pulp, AND Goku WON'T stop him! It was like a dream come true!

Instead of showing his thoughts, Zamasu simply smirks in satisfaction. He lowers himself into his own stance, one hand in front of his chest flat like a blade, and the other below it across his stomach. It was a guarded stance, but he could lash out with his ki blade at any time with ease.

Vegeta eyes this new individual with distaste. Even from here, he could tell this person was strong. Not only that, but he just got blown into the atmosphere by Kakarot's last ditch attempt with that strange power. He was weakened… but his pride would not acknowledge someone else being stronger. He was still certain he could win.

The prince scoffs and looks down at Goku. "Is this your cavalry Kakarot? A single man who looks like a wannabe you?"

Zamasu eye twitches, and a vein bulges on his head. He decided it here. Vegeta was going to die, and VERY SLOWLY.

Goku simply frowns and says "This is Zamasu, and he will defeat you!"

Vegeta just laughs loudly in response. "Oh! Defeat me will he?! Are you hiding behind others now Kakarot?!"

Goku flinches slightly, but still stands his ground. "I don't care what you think! Zamasu WILL defeat you!"

Vegeta looks back down, then scoffs. He turns to Zamasu, preparing himself for the battle. "I will be the judge of that, low class scum."

It should be known, by this point, Zamasu's anger was boiling. He wanted to KILL Vegeta! Now! And because of this, he rushes down the prince, already drawing out his ki blade.

Vegeta's eyes widen and he jumps backwards, narrowly avoiding the blade. His eyes widen even more in shock as he sees the humming, practically solid blade of energy. "A solid blade?! But only the most elite warriors can form one, and even then for only a few seconds!"

Zamasu says nothing in response, simply narrowing his eyes and rushing at Vegeta once more. Vegeta grits his teeth and dodges to the side, his hair standing on end from the pure energy radiated from this weapon. He knew without a doubt that if he got hit by this blade, he would die.

The Kai-saiyan continues to assault Vegeta relentlessly, not letting up in the slightest. He was burning with rage, pent up frustration at having to work with FILTHY MORTALS! Those who soiled this planet! Those who WILL die to HIM! ZAMASU!

Zamasu roars, bringing his hand up above Vegeta for an overhead strike. He brings it down, his blade expanding to the size of a broadsword. Vegeta tries to avoid it, but does not come out unscathed. A deep slash goes across his chest diagonally. Not enough to be lethal, but it would affect his fighting skills.

Vegeta coughs up a bit of blood, bringing his hand from his chest. He looks at the blood, then mutters "Damn."

He grits his teeth, then looks at Zamasu again. The man, who obviously was a saiyan, was breathing heavily. He wasn't injured, but that rush seemed to tire him a bit.

Vegeta's hand clenches into a fist. This random, backwater NOBODY had the AUDACITY to try and fight him?! The Prince of all Saiyans?! This was unacceptable!

Vegeta's hand clenches even tighter, before he rushes at Zamasu with a roar as well. Zamasu's eyes narrow, and he avoids the initial strike. But then, he feels another kick rush at him from the side. He flies above the leg, using it as a springboard and flipping over Vegeta with ease.

Vegeta's eyes follow Zamasu's movements almost perfectly. He plants a foot in the air, then rushes towards Zamasu as he is about to land. Zamasu sees this and descends quickly, slipping beneath Vegeta without a scratch.

The Prince grits his teeth and jumps upwards, avoiding the stab he was about to receive. He quickly spins midair, building momentum, then descends faster than a bullet. Leg held high, it would be a devastating blow if connected. Too bad it was so telegraphed to Zamasu.

With almost too much ease, Zamasu dances around the crushing blow, and the follow up ki-blast from the desperate Vegeta. Zamasu quickly moves towards Vegeta, then connects a powerful blow to the saiyan's side with his free hand.

Vegeta is sent flying across the sky, just barely managing to stop himself midair. He pants deeply, trying to regain his breath. He couldn't fight like this. This… saiyan? Earthling? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was losing, and this _thing_ was beating-

"Piccolo, have a senzu. It'll heal you to full." Vegeta's ear twitches ever so slightly at this. Senzu? Heal completely? Vegeta turns to the two downed and until recently forgotten warriors on the ground. He could see Kakarot giving the Namekian a green bean. If this thing really did what he heard, then he needed it!

Vegeta turns to them and blasts forwards as fast as he could. Zamasu's eyes narrow, and then he notices the green bean in Goku's hand. A senzu! And Vegeta… Zamasu's eyes widen with worry as he realizes Vegeta's plan. He raises two fingers to his forehead and concentrates as quickly as he could.

Piccolo grabs the senzu bean and was about to eat it, when he hears something behind him. He turns, and his eyes go wide as he sees Vegeta rushing at him and Goku at full speed. He turns and is ready to defend, but it wasn't enough. He was prepared for a warrior, not a thief.

Vegeta's sense of time slows, and he grins widely. He can see the bean. It was so close! He reaches out. Just a little more. Piccolo's eyes widen in realization, but it was too late.

FWOOSH

Something akin to a breeze blowing by and a mechanical whir is heard, and suddenly Zamasu appears in front of Vegeta. The Kai slams his elbow into Vegeta's face, sending the prince back.

Zamasu turns, then says "Keep that senzu safe. Vegeta wishes to eat it to return to full."

Piccolo nods, then goes to eat the senzu himself. But… his hand grabs only air. His eyes widen in surprise, and he looks around. "What?! Where's the senzu?!"

Zamasu looks at Piccolo's hand in shock, seeing no senzu there. Suddenly, a spike of power hits his senses. He turns, and his eyes go wide in shock and slight worry.

Vegeta's aura had reignited with a vengeance, burning just as brightly as it did at the start. Vegeta chuckles, then laughs loudly, his aura expanding. "AHAHAHA! Incredible! This power is amazing!"

The prince looks at the three in front of him, then smirks. HIs body was healed, and he was stronger than before. He eyes Goku, then raises a hand. Energy forms, then fires in the shape of a very powerful ball.

Zamasu's eyes widen slightly, and he feels himself move in front of Goku. He crosses his arms, then grunts in pain as the blast connects. It was a powerful attack, and he wasn't undamaged anymore.

Vegeta's energy flares, removing the dust cloud. He sees Zamasu, arms crossed, and his clothing torn on the sleeves and skin burnt. Vegeta smirks and says "Well, no that I am both more powerful and healed, I cannot be stopped!"

Zamasu grits his teeth in rage. This was a very unexpected variable, something he doubted even Chronoa-sama would have predicted.

"**Someone ring?" **

Zamasu's eyebrow twitches. "_Now is not the greatest time Chronoa-sama. Vegeta just healed fully. I do not believe this happened last time."_

He could hear Chronoa humming from her end. "**You're right. Last time, Goku and Vegeta fought and eventually, Vegeta had to use his most powerful attacks to overwhelm Goku. But… are you forgetting something YOU can do now that Goku could do before?"**

The Kai's eyes narrow slightly in consideration, before he sighs. He looks at Vegeta and mumbles "I was hoping to go without using this technique. It still does a lot of damage, but I do not have any choice."

With that declared, Zamasu falls into a power-up stance. He grits his teeth, forcing his energy to move in a way that would amplify it. Increase it. MULTIPLY IT.

A vein shows on his forehead, and his eyes go wide in concentration. He grunts in pain, his energy sparking between purple, and some magenta color. Steam seems to rise around him, and the ground shakes as power builds.

Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise. He could feel Zamasu's energy building, increasing in amounts rapidly. He was certain now. Without that peculiar bean, he would've lost.

Zamasu's mouth opens, and he drones out a low roar in exertion as his energy continues to rise. Then, his eyes narrow. As his energy sparks one last time, he utters one word. "Kaioken."

The world ignites into a flame of red energy. Zamasu's eyes wide in concentration and exertion, his teeth grit in pain. His muscles bulged with overflowing energy, and the ground shook with the pure power Zamasu was emitting. And all around Zamasu was a deep red aura, flaring wildly and larger than any aura seen so far.

Vegeta's eyes widen in complete shock. This was some sort of technique, not a transformation like he initially thought. It seemed to amplify one's power, but from the strain he could see in this earthling's muscles, it wasn't without cost.

That was all he could process before Zamasu rockets at Vegeta at double the speed. Vegeta tries to block, but he couldn't defend in time. Zamasu's blow lands, and it was doubled in power.

Anything Zamasu could do now was doubled in efficiency, power, and speed. He was MUCH stronger than before. But… he had a time limit, and a limited amount of times he can activate this. And he knew this.

As Vegeta flies backwards from the initial blow, Zamasu wastes no time in flying after him. A trail of red light flashes behind him, the only thing enabling those watching to follow the saiyan/kai hybrid.

Zamasu reappears in Vegeta's flight path, and backhands him away. He then takes off after the prince once more, this time appearing beneath Vegeta and kicking him into the air. Vegeta's eyes go wide from the attack. Even fully healed, he could not keep up with Zamasu at double speeds.

The Kai flies once more, reappearing above Vegeta's head. He turns towards Vegeta, then rockets towards the ground. He hits Vegeta dead on, holding onto him tightly. Vegeta grits his teeth, trying desperately to throw Zamasu off, but he couldn't remove the Kai's grip.

As the two approached the ground, Zamasu's eyes narrow. At the very last second, Zamasu throws Vegeta downwards, and then flies across the ground before landing a good distance away. Behind him, a cloud was kicked up from Vegeta's impact with the ground.

The aura around Zamasu still burned strong, but then he flinches in pain. He looks down and sees one of his biceps pulsating dangerously, a sign of extreme and potentially crippling strain.

The ground behind Zamasu erupts as Vegeta's power skyrockets. He turns, and sees Vegeta flying at him with bloodshot eyes. Zamasu's eyes widen and he grits his teeth as his kaioken flares once more, enabling him to dodge the blow.

Vegeta doesn't let up, descending upon Zamasu in a flurry of rage filled kicks and punches. Zamasu's superior speed was letting him avoid with ease, but he couldn't get away. Not just yet…

There! An opening within Vegeta's attack presented itself, and Zamasu rushes in. He slams his fist into Vegeta's stomach, then forms a ki blast in his hand. The ki blast erupts on top of the saiyan's stomach, shooting him far into the air.

Zamasu powers down from the Kaioken, but keeps it active. He could feel the strain, but as long as it was running, he wouldn't get hit with the backlash. Not yet anyways.

Vegeta halts himself midair, his eyes wide and filled with fury. His mind was running wild, wondering where the HELL this power came from! He was healed, and now he might as well have been back to his previous damage! It. Was. INFURIATING!

The prince shakes his head and screams "NO! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS BACKWATER PLANET! I AM TURNING YOU ALL INTO SPACE DUST!"

Vegeta cups his hands behind his hand, a purple orb of energy appearing there. He begins laughing in mad delight as he sees Zamasu's eyes widen in horror. "Yes! You know how this will end! GOOD!"

Zamasu stares at the saiyan above. He knew exactly what was happening. The idiot! If he took out the planet, then he would die as well! He was taking them all out, including himself!

He couldn't let this happen. This planet was beautiful! He would protect it to his last breath! The shock turns into anger as he glares at Vegeta, cupping his hands by his side

"Ka…"

Vegeta laughs gleefully as he feels his attack build up even more. "Soon! Soon you will all know oblivion!"

"Me…"

Zamasu's body cramps painfully as his kaioken reignites. He flinches in pain, but continues to charge energy.

"Ha…"

Vegeta laughs one last time, his grin stretching across his face. "This is the end of this pathetic world! GALICK GUN!"

"Me..."

A gigantic beam of purple energy, larger than anything the others have seen, shoots from Vegeta's hands as he brings them down. It would not be stopped. It's titanic power would claim this planet as its own.

Zamasu simply narrows his eyes in response.

"**HA!**"

The final declaration was not loud. It was not powerful. But it _demanded_ force. The Kamehameha sent from Zamasu's hands erupts with red energy, easily matching Vegeta's own attack.

_The Warrior Prince clashes with the Fallen God. Their battle lust would not be filled until this battle was over, and one of them would claim this existence as their own._

The two beams slam into each other, erupting with an explosion of purple and red. Both attacks were powerful in their own right.

_The Warrior Prince would crush all in his path. None could survive the might he enforces upon the land._

_The Fallen God would not back down. He would continue to improve, increasing his own power. He had no limits upon this universe._

_They met once more. The Warrior Prince pushed against the Fallen God. His might was supreme. He would not be stopped. He could not be stopped._

Zamasu grits his teeth, one eye shut tight in exertion. Vegeta's attack was slowing pushing his down. At this rate, he would not survive.

His mind flashes through different scenarios, different options for him. He was searching, exploring, creating…

One idea comes to the front of his mind. It was risky and bound to damage him, but it could work. He just needed the right power!

_The Fallen God pushes back once more. His realm would not be invaded. He was the supreme ruler of this land. And his power grows in his domain._

Zamasu's aura increases in intensity. He needed more power. He would not let this planet parish! More power! MORE!

**From beyond space and time, Chronoa smiles to herself. "Step one complete. Nice job Zamasu."**

**She snaps her fingers. One of three intricate circles floating above her disappears. Time to watch the show.**

Zamasu's eyes widen as he feels his reserves suddenly increase drastically. With one final roar, he pushes his attack one last time. It would not be enough, but it wasn't his only plan. His legs bend, then he jumps.

_This was the Fallen God's domain. No matter the power. No matter the ability. No matter the cost. He would protect it to the end. And his potential would continue to ever increase. Ever reaching new heights._

Vegeta's eyes widen in shock as he sees something in his attack. He thought the sudden loss of resistance meant he won! But… it was just a distraction!

He could see him now. That strange saiyan was pushing through his attack with raw force, moving farther and faster than a beam attack could. Vegeta reckoned he would hit harder too.

The prince drops his stance, trying to move out of the way. He needed to. That attack would be devastating. He needed to dodge!

_The Warrior Prince attempts to retreat. It knew when its limits where reached. It would no longer-_

_The Fallen God would not be denied. It would destroy this trespasser. That is the price for attacking its realm._

Zamasu's eyes narrow as he sees Vegeta attempt to dodge. His power surges, and he powers all he had into speed. He would not miss now!

BOOM

Zamasu's punch connects, digging into Vegeta's stomach. The prince gasps and coughs blood. His body lurches. Then, his back explodes.

No blood. No gore. Simply an explosion of energy from behind, showing the after effects of Zamasu's attack. With that explosion, he flew through the air, breaking the sound barrier three times over in his ascent into the heavens.

_The Fallen God could not reach the heavens. He no longer was permitted there. That does not mean he could not send others into the Sky's embrace._

Zamasu pants heavily, his red aura falling away. He grits his teeth, then grimaces as his body finally catches up with the battle. He floats to the ground, his whole body contorting and cramping in unnatural ways. He was in an extreme amount of pain.

The only relief he had was in that last attack. He put nearly all he had in it. It must've been enough by now.

So why did he feel like he hasn't won yet?

**Chronoa grins widely to herself. She looks up at the two remaining circles with a small smile. "So soon Zamasu. You are surpassing expectations."**

**She turns and says "The Author said sorry for how long this took. With school now back in motion, he is going to have a hard time staying on schedule. But, the story will still keep coming! Thanks for reading!" She finishes with a wave and a big smile.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The ground was littered with craters and fallen debris. If this region wasn't a wasteland before, it was now. There was no denying this. And amidst all this destruction was a man. His large, spiky black hair and piercing black eyes marked him as a saiyan. His battered body marked him as a warrior who just accomplished a tough battle.

Zamasu grits his teeth as his muscles cramp dangerously. He falls to his knees, panting heavily, trying to simply let the excess power flow out of him. It was difficult with all the pain he was feeling.

The saiyan-kai glances upwards, looking towards the sky. He couldn't see anything amiss, nothing different. And yet, there was this feeling of _wrong_ pulsing through his body. A feeling that, despite his efforts, Vegeta wasn't dead yet. Zamasu rarely ignored these feelings.

A sound of rushing wind hits his ears, along with the touchdown of two sets of boots. Zamasu looks up and sees that insufferable saiyan Goku, along with his… admittedly tolerable companion Piccolo.

Another surge of pain and Zamasu's muscles cramp dangerously, causing the hybrid to scream out in pain. Tears gather on the edges of his eyes, causing the kai to curse this weakness. He was a god damn it! Not some lowly child who cried when struck with pain!

Goku rushes to Zamasu's side in an instant. He frets over the kai, muttering, "Oh man, this looks bad. Uh, I can't do much, but we can get you to Korin's place to get you a senzu bean!"

Piccolo growls and barks out, "Goku! You can't leave just yet!"

"But why not? Vegeta is dead, right? We need to heal Zamasu!"

Piccolo doesn't respond to that instantly, instead staring into the sky. Then, the green man utters something that leaves Goku confused. "Not yet he isn't. I can feel him, up in the air, recovering."

Goku glances upwards and focuses his senses on the air above him. When he feels a sudden spike of malevolent energy, his eyes go wide and face frozen with horror. Zamasu feels a chill at this expression, confirming that gut feeling he's had this whole time.

Vegeta was alive, and Zamasu was in no condition to fight! Without his god ki to rapidly heal the damage he took for Zenkai boosts, he was at a loss of what to do! His only option, _ugh_, was to let these two mortals fight Vegeta, and hope for the best.

Piccolo seems to come to the same conclusion, albeit with fewer insults and grabs Zamasu roughly. The hybrid flinches and his mouth opens in a silent cry, but Piccolo doesn't care. He puts Zamasu down nearby, far enough to recover and close enough to join the fray if safe. Piccolo gives a nod, which Zamasu simply stares at in reply. Feeling like his job is done here, Piccolo flies back to join Goku against what they could feel is the return of the Saiyan Prince.

It doesn't take more than a second or two for Vegeta to land once more. His extremely battered armor, torn undersuit, and bloodied form showed how much damage he has taken. However, his still quite high power level and _furious_ expression showed that this wouldn't be an easy fight. Goku and Piccolo lower into their individual fighting stances, ready to take the Prince on.

Vegeta shifts his gaze between them, then chuckles snidely. "Do you really think I am THAT STUPID that I'll simply fight you again like before and hope for the best?! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I am tired of you BACKWATER TRASH and you. Will. PERISH!"

A white energy orb forms in Vegeta's hand and the saiyan smirks evilly. He tosses the energy ball, which makes Goku and Piccolo go on guard. However, the ball goes straight into the air, high above them all. Vegeta, his open hand aimed at the ball, suddenly proclaims, "BURST OPEN AND MIX!" He closes his hand into a fist, and the energy orb explodes.

The ball turns into a bright orb of white light, visible even in the peak of the day. The light that the orb shines down feels unnatural within the day time, almost as if it should only exist at night. Goku and Piccolo stare at it in confusion, then hear Vegeta laughing. They turn to look at the Prince, and their eyes widen in shock and fear.

Vegeta's eyes were pure white and his entire body was changing. His muscles bulged and expanded, hair growing on the visible skin. His face contorts into a more bestial form, his mouth and nose elongating into a clear snout. His teeth lengthen and sharpen into razor-sharp fangs, and his voice grows deeper and more resounding by the second.

Piccolo watches with fear as the saiyan Prince grows to gargantuan size, easily dwarfing the large pillars of rock around them. Goku watches in horror as his enemy turns into the very monster that he feared most.

Vegeta finishes his transformation and raises his hunched over body. He slowly stands tall, his sneer showing the primal fury within the giant ape's eyes. Then, Vegeta opens his mouth, and out comes a colossal roar.

Goku and Piccolo are pushed back by the pure force of the sound. Zamasu, despite his damaged state, manages to keep himself in his hiding place, trying desperately to somehow heal himself quicker. Then, the kai gets an idea. He raises his hands and concentrates.

The Saiyan Prince looks to the two minuscule fighters on the ground below him. He laughs loudly, the sound booming and echoing across the landscape. "**HAHAHAHA! What can you two possibly do now?! This form increases my power by x10, which is plenty to overwhelm the both of you!"**

Goku steps back, terrified of this newfound power in Vegeta, and the revelations forming in his mind. He had no time to dwell on them though as Vegeta made his presence known with each step, each _breath._ At this point, even his excitement of battle has faded, and he only wished to end this battle. He chuckles grimly, his expression nervous, as he says, "O-Ok Piccolo, how should we deal with this?"

Piccolo steps back as well, his expression much grimmer and determined than Goku's. "I have an idea, but I doubt it will bring me up to par with the prince."

Goku glances towards Piccolo, then back towards Zamasu. The hybrid had his hands raised, visible exhaustion on his face, but otherwise seemed to be completely focused on something. Goku turns away and ends up nodding in understanding, simply replying with, "Well, let's give it a shot. We need all the power we can get."

The demon lord nods and then drops into the typical power-up stance. He begins emitting a low roar, gradually increasing in volume as he charges. Piccolo's form begins to enlarge, causing Goku to back up rapidly. Goku watches as Piccolo's size continues to increase, the ground around his feet breaking apart due to the sheer weight of Piccolo's body.

With a roar rivaling that of the Prince's, Piccolo unleashes his full power. Now at the same size as Vegeta, Piccolo stares down his opponent, who looks back with a slightly surprised expression. "**A giant Namekian? What a surprise, I didn't think any more were left."**

Piccolo smirks, his own form actually slightly taller than the Oozaru's. "I can't say anything for the Namekians, but I am certainly the only one here that can do this."

Vegeta laughs loudly. "**Well then! Show me what a Great Namekian can do!"**

With that declaration, Vegeta moves in for a quick punch. Piccolo ducks under the blow, his speed not being reduced in the slightest. He grabs the wrist of the giant ape and lifts Vegeta off the ground. He yells as he brings Vegeta over his shoulder, ready to slam him into the ground.

Vegeta growls, then looks at Piccolo. Quickly and unexpectedly, Vegeta powers up a powerful mouth blast. Piccolo is taken completely off guard and is hit square in the stomach, sending the giant flying.

The Prince flips over mid-air, landing on his feet. He turns to Piccolo, ready to commence more combat when he sees Kakarot fly in front of him. Goku lets loose a yell of defiance and tries to hit Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta attempts to swat the saiyan away before he can do so and successfully redirects Goku's original path.

The two saiyans begin playing a game, a lethal game that could leave one dead. Goku attempts to get a hit in, then flies out of the way before Vegeta can properly adjust himself. Goku's blows were minuscule at best, but they did their job.

Vegeta growls and begins charging up, ready to just blow the whole area up to get rid of the pesky fly of a saiyan, when 100 tons of pure Namekian force barrels into his body. The Prince is taken completely by surprise, his energy fizzling and disappearing.

Piccolo tackles Vegeta to the ground, a massive cloud of dust forming in result. He sits on top of the saiyan, keeping his legs locked, while he tries to pound the giant ape into the ground. Vegeta won't just sit there and take it though and blocks the first couple punches. Then he manages to move his legs just enough to grip onto Piccolo's legs.

Piccolo looks back in shock and tries to move his legs, but finds them trapped under the saiyan's greater power. Vegeta then grips Piccolo's head and slams it down into his own. The Namekian recoils in agony, gripping his aching cranium. With this distraction, Vegeta twists his body, causing Piccolo to lose balance. The Namekian falls to the ground with a massive crash, more dust kicked up.

The saiyan Prince prepares a punch, ready to take down the Great Namekian, when he feels a blast hit his back. He lurches in shock, unprepared, and turns around angrily. Goku lowers his outstretched hands, his breaths short and heavy.

Vegeta roars in rage and turns to the earth-raised saiyan, only for something to grab his foot as he begins to run. He loses balance and falls with a _thud_, creating a massive dust cloud, obscuring his form. Piccolo stands up, foot still in hand, and chuckles. Then, with a grunt of exertion, he begins to swing the saiyan around.

The Prince roars in anger and disorientation as he is spun. The velocity was too high for him to properly aim at the Namekian, and the spinning was throwing off his ability to counterattack with his other leg.

With another mighty roar, Piccolo throws the Oozaru into a nearby rock pillar. Vegeta slams into it full force, the pillar crumbling and crashing down on the saiyan, once again covering his form from view.

Piccolo stands straight, watching the rubble. He frowns, expecting retaliation by now. He walks forward, ready to pull the monkey out of the rubble himself, when something unexpected happens.

A sharp increase in Vegeta's power is all Piccolo gets before he is suddenly blasted away from the Prince. Piccolo rockets through the air, breaking through multiple pillars before sliding to a stop. The Namekian picks himself up, desperate to not stay on the ground. Then, a boot lands on his hand.

Piccolo screams in pain as Vegeta crushes his hand underneath his boot. Vegeta laughs, slamming his other boot into the Namek's back. "**AHAHAHA! Finally, this battle was getting boring! You did a good job, but all will fall beneath my heel."**

Piccolo stares up as Vegeta lifts his boot slowly, right over Piccolo's head. Piccolo's eyes widen in fright, and he mentally curses his inability to use dashing within his giant form. Goku sees this maneuver of Vegeta's and desperately pelts the ape with ki blasts, screaming at Vegeta to stop. Vegeta simply laughs triumphantly and slams his foot down.

A crunch, followed by a sickening squish sound, resonates through the area. Vegeta grins with sick delight at the gorey mess beneath his boot, while Goku stares, stock still. Vegeta turns, ready to finish off the rest of this ragtag group of defenders when a roar is heard.

Goku screams in anger as he charges at Vegeta, a Kamehameha charging in hand. His eyes were wide with rage, and the Ki orb overflowed with energy Goku didn't know he had. A spark of gold tinges the normally blue aura, and Goku's eyes flash with fury. Vegeta watches as the saiyan draws close. Then, with a massive roar of pain and anguish, Goku unleashes the largest Kamehameha he has ever mustered.

The blast engulfs the giant ape, leaving nothing to be seen as Goku continues to pour energy into the blast. He screams loudly, almost outmatching the sound of the blast in pure volume. The blast evaporated anything it came in contact with, and nothing survived.

Then, a hand swats Goku out of the air. Goku is sent careening into a mountain, sticking there by pure force. Vegeta laughs loudly, his armor destroyed, his body bloodied, but still standing strong. "**How strong! A quant effort, but vain in the end! HAHAHA!"**

Suddenly Vegeta feels something strange. His laugh diminishes, and he shakily looks back. He looks down, and his eyes widen in shock. His tail, it was cut off!

Zamasu slides to a halt next to Goku, who has just now freed himself, watching as Vegeta shrinks down rapidly. Zamasu grits his teeth, feeling the pain that maneuver caused him, and his blade dissipates.

The hybrid turns to Goku and outstretches his other hand. "Goku, take this. When Vegeta returns to normal, throw it at him."

Goku looks at what Zamasu was handing him and sees a large, beach-ball sized orb of blue energy. Goku's eyes widen at the power he senses inside of it. "What is this thing?"

Zamasu glances at the orb and says, "This is a Spirit Bomb. It is composed of pure positive energy from the surrounding area and is extremely powerful. It will only damage people with evil in their hearts as well."

Goku stares in awe, then frowns. "Why do I need to throw it? Why not you?"

Zamasu looks down, debating something in his head. He growls, then begrudgingly states, "To use the Spirit Bomb, one must be pure of heart…"

Goku raises an eyebrow right before it dawns on him. Zamasu had evil in his heart, something he was not happy to tell either. Goku nods and takes the orb, saying, "Alright. I'll do it."

Zamasu just nods, letting Goku get into position while Vegeta curses everything around him as he shrunk down. The hybrid slams a fist into the ground, teeth clenched. The Spirit Bomb barely cooperated with him. Why didn't it work?!

He knew the answer deep down, but he was reluctant, almost completely against admitting to it. The Spirit Bomb only let those pure of heart to use it. If it didn't let him use it, then that meant one thing. But that very same thing would mean his conquest truly was the wrong thing.

Zamasu is left to his conflicting thoughts as Goku takes aim at Vegeta. The saiyan prince finishes his downgrade, turning rapidly to find the saiyan that cut his tail off! He turns right, then left, and then he hears a humming.

Vegeta turns around completely and his eyes widen in shock as he suddenly sees a ki orb in front of himself. The orb hits him and the positive energy explodes into a maelstrom of blades and saucers. Vegeta screams as the energy rips into his body, tearing his flesh and ripping apart his very soul. With a loud boom, Vegeta slams into the ground, his body utterly destroyed.

The resounding blast that came from the Spirit Bomb was enough to pull Zamasu out of his trance and look at Vegeta. He sees the prince, extremely injured and unable to fight, but still alive.

The kai struggles to his feet, his legs shaking, barely having enough energy to stand. He walks forwards slowly as Vegeta presses a button on a remote. With a crash, Vegeta's pod lands next to the prince. Seeing this, Zamasu tries to hurry up his walk, his energy blade flashing into existence.

"Wait! Zamasu!" Zamasu pauses, looking back. Goku is laying there, exhausted. He smiles and says, "Let him go."

Zamasu's eyes widen immensely, and he growls at the saiyan. "Let him go?! He tried to destroy the planet, was planning on killing innocents, and you say to let him go?!"

Goku nods, turning his gaze towards Vegeta. "All people deserve a second chance. Besides, I wanna fight him again, maybe on better terms."

Zamasu stares at Goku with utter confusion and disbelief. Vegeta, however, takes this opportunity to get in his pod. He looks at the two saiyans and chuckles darkly. "I'll kill you the next time I see you. And you, Zamasu! You aren't a normal saiyan, I can tell. I WILL figure out _what_ you are."

With that last statement, the pod's door closes and the orb launches, taking Vegeta into deep space. Zamasu watches with a tired expression, but fury in his eyes. Then, the battle's price catches up with him, and he falls to his knees. He was too tired to be angry at mortals, at Goku, or even himself. Right now, rest is what he desired.

**The Book closes slowly, Chronoa sighing in satisfaction. "What a way to end a great arc." She smiles and says, "Well, it's about time too! I was getting worried the author would never write this!"**

**Then, suddenly, Trunks bursts into the room. "Supreme Kai of Time, urgent news!"**

**Chronoa stands straight and says, "What is it?"**

**Trunks looks around, then notices you. "A-Ah, you guys again. Well, anyways, a crazy man outside by the name of 'Spectre' claims to be the author of that book you are reading!"**

**Chronoa's eyes widen, and she suddenly grins widely. "Oh! The author himself making an appearance? How sweet!"**

**Trunks leaves the room, and Chronoa gives a wave and a big smile. "Thanks for reading!"**

**-Author Notes- **

**Yes, I am Spectre in the fictional universe. He is my favorite OC because he is from my own created universe! Maybe, one day, I'll post his stories and adventures. For now, fanfiction will stay the norm.**

**Anyways, I AM BACK! FINALLY! About time too! I am so eager to continue this, and I bet you guys are as well! So, here we are! I hope you enjoyed this exciting conclusion to the Saiyan Saga, and I hope you continue reading! Leave a review as well, as I love reading what you guys have to say!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Zamasu comes too the first thing he smells is a disgustingly overwhelming scent of medicine and herbs. The kai groans and opens his eyes, only to instantly close them again when he is hit by the bright intensity of white walls. He didn't need any other signs to know he was in a hospital.

Zamasu slowly opens his eyes, letting them get adjusted to the brightness of the room. He then looks around, taking in his situation. It seemed the room was empty and little was in it. Beyond the machines that the mortals seemed to use for recovery, there was little else.

Then, he sees him. Zamasu turns to his left and his eyes widen in surprise. Lying in a bed only a few feet away was Goku. The naive saiyan was snoring softly, his whole body covered in bandages.

Zamasu then looks down to his own body and notices that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. He was covered by the blanket though, and his body had bandages in various places.

The kai-saiyan looks back to the kind-hearted saiyan and frowns. He could feel hatred within his body at the very sight of Goku. However, it felt like his rage was a low simmer instead of the writhing fury it once was. Zamasu sighs. "_I must be growing soft. These Earthlings are diluting my sense of justice. I need to reestablish it once more."_

Zamasu glances out the window that was next to his bed, eager to search for the wilderness he adored so much. What met him, however, was something he wasn't prepared for.

Zamasu's seen cities before. He thought of them as ugly, mechanical stains upon a world filled with beautiful nature. He's never even taken a moment to take them in, being too busy destroying mortals as he was. Now though, confined to his room and with the morning sun shining upon the buildings, he could finally admire something he thought he hated.

The buildings gleamed with light that shone from the bright star overhead. People milled about, all going about their business, only small specks from the vantage point high above. And beyond that was the wilderness. Sprawling emerald green hills filled with trees and creatures as far as the eye could see. An ocean glittered in the background.

Zamasu was in shock, and in awe. He believed cities to be horrid creations of the primitive mortals. But what he was seeing now, it was no ugly stain. It was a beauty of creation, _mortal _creation.

He should be irked. It should make him feel enraged that mortals believed they could hold the power of creation like gods do. But one thought, one small doubt, was gaining strength. "_If only the gods can create, then what is a mortal allowed to do?"_

The thought gives him pause. What does he believe mortals should do? Before he wanted to wipe them out from the universe, what did he think their purpose was? Reverence of the gods? That didn't seem right. Destruction? That was the God of Destruction's job. But then again, who's to say it wasn't theirs too?

Zamasu didn't know how to react to this. Was he doubting his own plans, his own beliefs? Once again, he should feel rage. And yet, nothing but a solemn silence held onto his mind. A silence that made him believe, for once, that he might've been the one in the wrong.

"Mmmm. Hm?" The hybrid turns around, gazing at Goku's slowly rising form. It seems the saiyan was finally awake. Zamasu sighs, knowing his peace was going to be disrupted.

Goku grips his head, sitting up slightly in bed. He tries to sit up completely, but the sharp pains shooting across his body tells him otherwise. He lowers his head and hand with a sigh, knowing that he'll have to be still for a while.

The earth-raised saiyan glances over and notices Zamasu sitting up, staring out of the window. Goku grins and says, "Heya Zamasu! How are you feeling?"

Zamasu turns his head slightly, just enough to acknowledge Goku's statement. "I'm fine."

Goku frowns at the distant tone to Zamasu's voice. "Hey, what's wrong Zamasu? You seem upset."

The kai-saiyan just continues looking out the window, still trying to come to terms with his conflicting thoughts. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Goku turns his head more, looking out the window, same as Zamasu. He smiles and says, "Really is beautiful, isn't it?"

Zamasu turns to Goku, a soft sound of confusion coming from his mouth. Goku smiles wider and says, "The city. It really does look nice at this time, huh?"

Zamasu turns back, watching the sunlight glint off of the metal buildings. Despite himself, the tiniest smile works its way onto his face. "Yes. I guess it does."

Goku grins widely. Then, he frowns as something else pops into his mind. "Hey Zamasu. Vegeta, even Raditz, they both questioned if you are really a saiyan. So, are you a saiyan?"

Zamasu sighs. He knew this would be something he'd have to confront. He should be more cautious, more inclined to keep his secret. However, the morning sun, along with these new, confusing ideas, were taking their toll. He was feeling solemn, and a lot more open than before. "They are correct. I am not a saiyan. Or, at least, I shouldn't be. I am physically a saiyan, but mentally, I am something else entirely."

Goku doesn't say a word, allowing Zamasu to continue speaking. "I am actually a kai, something that you would consider a god. You see, I was… punished. I acted out of line, and as such, I was given this body and told I need to repent."

At this, Goku speaks. "So, you did something really bad, huh?" Zamasu glances back, wondering where this was going. Goku looks up, smiling. "I guess I can't be too surprised. Piccolo said you had a strange aura, and Master Roshi sensed the evil inside of you when you first arrived."

Goku's expression turns solemn at the mention of Piccolo. "Piccolo finally was turning good. Now look. He's dead. There's nothing we can do about it. Kami is gone, and because of that, so are the Dragon Balls."

Zamasu frowns once more at the thought of the Dragon Balls. It seems that once again the mortals were using tools of the gods. However, these Dragon Balls, unlike the Super Dragon Balls, held a limit. They would stop at a certain point and could not cause major universal issues. It seems they were more so a ticket out of the afterlife, and even that had restrictions.

Goku looks back to Zamasu with a small, solemn smile. "I wish we could bring him back, but I guess we have to live with it. There aren't any other Dragon Balls, and we don't even know how Kami made them in the first place."

Zamasu looks out the window, his mind swirling with thoughts. He knew of one place. It was somewhere he kept his eyes on ever since he began his Zero Mortals plan. A place filled with mortals that, despite having Dragon Balls, refused to use them unless absolutely necessary.

Zamasu sighs, already feeling Chronoa poking around in his head, urging him to say the idea. "There is one place I know of." Goku turns to Zamasu with curiosity. "Planet Namek. I believe it is Piccolo and 'Kami's' homeworld."

Goku's eyes widen in surprise. "W-What? Their homeworld?"

The kai nods. "Yes. A place on the far reaches of this universe, filled with the race of Piccolo called the Namekians. They have their own set of Dragon Balls."

Goku pauses. Then, a massive grin spreads across his face. "Wow! Really?! Then we can bring back Piccolo!"

Zamasu frowns, then states, "It will not be that easy. The Namekians hold a tight grip on their Dragon Balls, only using them when absolutely necessary. They also only work if you speak in the language of the Namekians."

"Namekians?" Zamasu and Goku turn to the door and notice some people walking in. Gohan and Chichi, Master Roshi, Krillin, and even Yajirobe. Bulma follows behind the group, alongside a doctor and nurse.

Krillin raises a hand in greeting and grins. "Hey Goku! Thought I'd stop by and see how you and Zamasu are holding up!"

Goku grins back and exclaims, "Wow! All off you guys? Thanks a lot!"

Gohan runs over to Goku and gingerly hugs him, that way he doesn't aggravate his father's wounds. "Daddy! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Goku laughs and returns the hug. "Of course I am! Did you think your daddy would really go down that easily?"

Gohan laughs as Goku lifts Gohan up with his good arm, resting him on the bed. Goku looks up to Chichi and smiles warmly. He gestures for her to come closer, and she does so with a smile. The family all hug and laughter breaks out. The sound of pure relief, of happiness in their quest being complete.

Zamasu watches with a blank expression adorning his face. It was a joyous sight, one that would warm anyone's heart. However, Zamasu simply turns away. It was not for him, and it was not something he would join.

"**Hey now. You may be punished, but don't remove the fun out of it."** Zamasu sighs, expecting contact from the Supreme Kai of Time sooner or later. He just didn't expect it to be now.

"_It is not my place. I am an outsider. And as much as I loathe to admit it, I do not deserve such joy."_ Zamasu knew, oh how he knew, that he was wrong. He just couldn't believe it anymore. His time here, even if only one year, and most spent with King Kai, changed him. Not all mortals were bad. Even Goku, whom he thought was the worst of them all, seemed to want nothing more than to protect his loved ones.

"**I'm surprised Zamasu. I never thought you'd come this far so quickly." **Despite himself, Zamasu feels a little pride at that statement. "_I was a prodigy in the making. I nearly usurped the entire universe. I think I deserve a little credit, correct?"_

A laugh resonates through his mind, soft and uplifted. It makes Zamasu smile a little wider. "**Ah, I have to give you that! Either way, you're making good progress. I'm proud of you." **And with that, Chronoa departs. Zamasu smiles softly, his eyes closed. Even if just for a moment, he felt he had someone he could fall onto. Someone who understood him, even just a little.

"Hey Zamasu!" The hybrid turns around, pulled from his thoughts. He sees Bulma walk up to him, a bean in her hand. "I thought you'd want this. Nobody likes being in pain, or cooped up in a hospital."

Zamasu stares at the bean in her hand, then looks back up to the woman. He goes to take the bean, when suddenly, his head burns.

"_TRUNKS! YOU HAVE TO GO!"  
_"_LET GO OF HER!" _

Zamasu grips his head, his teeth grit in pain. "What was…?" He shakes his head, removing the images from his mind. Fire, and the very woman in front of him, terrified of him.

"Zamasu! Are you ok?!" He looks up and sees Bulma looking at him with concern. His eyes widen when she seems to age right in front of him, turning into the woman from his thoughts. The woman frowns and screams, "_You killed them! You killed them all!"_

Zamasu's eyes widen and he leans back. He blinks, and the image is gone. Only Bulma, concerned, along with the rest of the room. Zamasu blinks a bit, trying to gain his bearings. Then, he sighs. "I'm… fine. Still injured, so I must've hit my head."

Bulma frowns and says, "Well, all the more reason to eat this Senzu bean." Zamasu looks at the bean, then nods. He takes it and quickly chews it up. With a soft gulp, he feels his energy return.

The kai stands up, no longer feeling pain, and begins taking off his bandages. Left only in his undergarments, he goes over to a cabinet and finds his black gi. He pulls it out and quickly puts it on. Once that is done, he sits down once more, staring out the window again.

Bulma stares at Zamasu a bit more, her wind whirling with thoughts. Zamasu seemed almost _scared_ of her. It was strange, as if he shouldn't have that expression on his face. She sighs, putting it on a long list of things she found strange about Zamasu. Bulma turns to Goku just in time to see him break out of his bandages with pure strength. A lot less tact than Zamasu, she thinks.

The scientist begins speaking to her life-long as he changes. "So Goku. What are these 'Namekians' you guys were talking about?"

Goku tightens the belt of his gi, then turns to Bulma with a massive grin. "Well, this is going to be great news!" He turns around so he is facing everyone. He was standing next to Zamasu, the only one not facing him. "Zamasu said that Namekians have Dragon Balls! We can go there and bring back Piccolo and Kami!"

The group all gasp or make a noise of surprise. Krillin, still shocked, exclaims, "Is that really true?!" Goku just nods, laughing through his grin.

Gohan smiles widely and begins jumping up and down. "Yay! We can bring back Mr. Piccolo!" Chichi laughs alongside her son, alongside most of the others present.

Then, Master Roshi speaks up. "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but how will we get to Namek? It is a planet, yes?"

The question is directed at Zamasu. The kai turns his head slightly. "Yes. A very distant planet. Based on one of the Namekians' ships, it would take a little over a month, or 34 days, to arrive. In a saiyan pod, it would take 6 days."

Bulma blinks in surprise. "Wow. Those are some accurate measurements. How'd you come across this information?" Zamasu doesn't respond, simply turning away once more.

The scientist sighs in exasperation. "Ok then. Well, we don't have Namekian ships, OR Saiyan pods! Vegeta took his, and Nappa's blew up when the city tried salvaging it!"

"Ah! I believe I have half of that solution." The group all turn to the window in surprise. Zamasu stares with half-lidded eyes, his mind still swirling with thoughts he can't quite place together. Mr. Popo then smiles and says, "I do know where the ship Kami took to Earth is located."

Goku grins and says, "Really?!" Mr. Popo nods. "Yes. The ship is located in Yunzabit Heights, where Piccolo and Kami's fused whole landed long ago."

Bulma thinks a bit. "Yunzabit Heights? That's quite far from civilization. I guess if I landed on a random planet with nothing but a ship, I'd stay away from civilization too."

Mr. Popo nods. "That is correct. He wished to be hidden, and as such, he stayed there. However, it is time we retrieve the ship and make it useful once more."

The group all begin speaking, each coming up with plans for this trip and retrieving the ship. Mr. Popo gives his farewells and flies off, telling the group to go to the Lookout when they are ready. Goku nods and gives him a wave off. Zamasu simply stares, slowly piecing together his thoughts.

After some time, a plan was made. Bulma would go check out the ship and determine how many people can fit on board. Then, Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin would get on the ship and head to Namek. As per Goku's request, they would find his old pod he was sent in as a baby and make a second ship, one built for training and more speed. Finally, Goku and Zamasu would train and catch up with the others on Namek.

With a plan set out, and a bag of Senzu beans for the first group, the group all disperses. However, when Zamasu doesn't leave immediately, Goku turns back to him. "Hey Zamasu! We can go now! Why aren't you leaving?"

The doctor nods. "Yes. This is a hospital. If you don't have any more injuries, then I'd like to ask you to leave." Zamasu turns his head slightly, acknowledging the doctor's words. Then, he stands and steps out of the open window. He floats upwards, which causes the doctor to gape in surprise. Goku quickly follows the kai, flying up to the roof of the building.

"Hey! Zamasu! Wait up!" Zamasu lowers himself slowly onto the roof, staring out over the city. Goku lands next to him, turning and watching the city as well.

Goku grins and says, "Wow! You must love the sight of the city! You've been staring at it this whole time!"

Zamasu smiles ever so slightly. "Yes. It is a beautiful sight. One that I did not appreciate before my punishment."

Goku looks down at the kai, then back out across the city. The lights shining off the tall buildings, the wilderness surrounding it, alongside the ocean beyond, made for a sight that was so beautiful, and yet so rarely appreciated.

The saiyan nods. "Yeah. It is quite hard to appreciate it. But if you look at it just right, you'll have yourself something that few things can top."

Zamasu nods. He loved nature, but this new aspect of it, this new perspective, it made him wonder how much he missed. How much did he not look at right during his time of single-minded justice? How much did he label falsely simply because he didn't give it the time of day?

"Hey. I'm going to head out now, alright? Chichi and Gohan are waiting for me, and I can't keep them waiting!" Goku laughs softly, but doesn't say anything else. Receiving nothing more than a nod in farewell, Goku takes off.

Zamasu is then left there, alone to ponder his thoughts some more. How much did he mislabel? What was true? What was false? Could he ever fully understand the world, or was he destined to make the wrong choices? He didn't know, _couldn't _know, unless he observed. And for once, in his few millennia of living, Zamasu begins to understand.

**The book is shut slowly. Chronoa smiles, obvious pride in her expression. "He gets it. Not fully, but he's getting there." She looks up at the circles floating overhead. One of them, a circle glowing bright yellow with sparks flying off, was cracked slightly.**

**Then, out of nowhere, a man appears. He has brown hair, shades over his eyes, and a mischievous smirk. He is wearing a black trench coat with green flames on the bottom, his hands stuffed in his pockets.**

**He waves to Chronoa and says, "Hey! I made it!" **

**Chronoa smiles and says, "Hello Spectre! And yes, you made it just in time!" She gestures to you and says, "These viewers need to hear the news you were talking about with me."**

**Spectre nods, then turns to you. "Well hey there. Name's Spectre, Daniel Terres, or whatever else you find. I'm the author of this series, and I'll be giving out the Author Notes from now on."**

**Spectre pulls out a paper and hits it, as if trying to add emphasis to it. "Now, it says here that, "I will be slowing down in chapter making. The length between this chapter's release and the previous will most likely be the norm. College takes a lot of time, and as such, I won't have as much time to make chapters. However, I will not stop writing and chapters WILL be released! I just can't say when.'"**

**Spectre sighs. "Yeah, that's the gist of it. Chapter releases will be slowing down, especially since I am working on another story right now. Oh, and my own! My own original story, Origins, is in the works too! It follows myself (Spectre) and my family as we are kidnapped and sent to a planet filled with magic. We have to survive and learn to accept our own magic, or else we'll die."**

**Chronoa nods. "Yeah, there certainly is a lot on the author's plate right now. But he promises he'll keep going." Spectre nods. Then, the two of them smile and wave. "Thanks for reading!" Spectre smirks and yells, "And leave a review too! Thanks!"**


End file.
